Là où tout à commencé
by Laura1907
Summary: Comment Daryl et Merle se sont retrouvé à faire équipe avec Shane, Rick et toute la bande ? La réponse ici. Tout commence dans un village pas très réputé dans les alentours d'Atlanta, Daryl qui répare sa camionnette entre chez lui, allume la télévision. Jusqu'ici tout va bien. C'est alors qu'il tombe sur les infos. Et c'est à partir de là que les emmerdes commencent. Daryl/Merle/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Les emmerdes commencent.**

_Disclamer :__ les personnages, l'univers et tout ça ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC. Excepté un personnage que vous reconnaîtrez. _

_Bonjour, bonsoir, cher adorateur de The Walking Dead, j'ai écrit cette fiction pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, je suis un peu frustré par le fait qu'on ne connaisse pas comment la famille Dixon a rejoint le groupe, parce que c'est un peu un mystère pour moi. Ils ont l'air de venir d'une autre ville comparé aux autres, où alors d'un quartier totalement opposé au leur. Donc je m'efforce tant bien que mal de répondre à cette question. Ensuite, j'aime énormément la série et mon personnage préféré est Daryl, je le trouve extrêmement touchant et Norman est tellement charismatique et talentueux qu'on ne peut que l'aimer (voir l'adoreeeeer ! 3)._

_/!\ Certains propos et actions des personnages pourraient choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes d'où le rated T._

_Bon voilà j'ai finit, bonne lecture. _

Le soleil matinal tapait sur les épaules de Daryl Dixon en ce mois de juin. Les beaux jours étaient là, enfin après toute cette pluie de merde qu'il lui était tombé sur la tête durant les trois derniers mois. Et oui Atlanta c'est pas Hawaï du tout. En plus avec ce réchauffement climatique à la con, tout était déréglé. Daryl Dixon réparait sa camionnette bleu salie qu'il avait retapée quelques années auparavant : pas les moyens d'acheter une nouvelle caisse. Elle avait un problème au niveau du moteur, un câble avait lâché, encore. Il demanderait à son frère d'en prendre un à son travail pour lui. Et oui, Merle était un mécanicien, officiellement. Officieusement, il vendait de la drogue : amphet, cocaïne, morphine, tout y passait. Et il avait une clientèle plutôt vaste. Il lui passera un coup de fil dans la journée. Daryl fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une détonation venant de sa maison : un de ses sales gosses avait lancé son ballon de foot contre le mur de sa maison.

- Hey m'sieur, s'écria le gamin en s'appuyant contre le portail. Vous pouvez m'renvoyer mon ballon s'vous plaît ?

Il leva les yeux vers le jeune garçon : il s'agissait de Marwan Donovan, 8 ans tout au plus. C'était le gamin d'une ancienne prostituée, mais maintenant qu'elle suit le droit chemin, elle était devenue alcoolique, nostalgique de ses jeunes années et complètement dingue par-dessus tout ça. Pauvre gamin. Daryl savait tout ça seulement parce que Merle le lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt, il se l'était « faite » disait-t-il. Il n'aimait pas la sociabilité, il voyait tout le monde comme une menace permanente, une bombe qui s'apprêtait à exploser dans la minute. Bien que le studio miteux de Daryl soit à la lisière de la forêt, il était tout de même envahi par ses voisins si chaleureux. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le ballon rond que ce sal gamin avait lancé dans son jardin. Il le prit dans ses mains et le balança vers Marwan en visant un minimum. Le gosse récupéra son satané ballon et remercia Daryl d'un geste de main, accompagné d'un sourire. C'était un sale gamin mais il était bien élevé, il fallait l'avouer. Ils avaient un peu la même histoire avec Daryl après tout…

Daryl en avait finit avec sa camionnette, il finira de la réparer après avoir reçu la pièce qu'il lui manquait. Il se dirigea vers son petit studio en essuyant ses mains pleines de traces noires. En ouvrant la porte, il ne pouvait que constater que la pièce principale était carrément dégelasse. Il faudrait absolument qu'il nettoie un de ses quatre. Daryl jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui dominait la pièce : il était 10H15, l'heure de la bière. Il alluma sa petite télévision carrée puis se dirigea vers le frigo, attrapa une bouteille et s'affala sur le canapé. La télévision diffusait un vieil épisode des Feux De L'amour : une merde télévisuelle assez affligeante, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle pouvait être diffusée. Daryl empoigna son téléphone d'une main et la télécommande de l'autre. Pendant qu'il changeait machinalement de chaîne, il composa le numéro de Merle, qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de le composer. Il s'arrêta sur la chaîne CBS, une série The Big Bang Theory passait : il aimait bien. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire que Les Feux De L'Amour après tout. La détonation du téléphone s'arrêta net et laissa découvrir la douce voix de son frère :

- Ouais ?

- Salut c'est Daryl.

- Ouais je sais que c'est toi, couillon. Qu'est-c' qu'tu m'veux ?

- Ma voiture m'a lâché, il m' faut un câble. T' pourrais m'en avoir un ?

- Ouais j'vais voir ça. Donne-moi les références.

Daryl lui récita le numéro de son câble, son nom spécial (*), la taille, etc. Pendant que Merle notait tout ça, ce qui allait prendre un bon bout de temps, Daryl jeta un coup d'œil à la télévision : ce n'était plus sa série, mais il s'agissait des infos. Pourtant il restait au moins 10 bonnes minutes de l'épisode. La présentatrice avait l'air tellement paniqué qu'elle devait luter pour ne pas quitter son poste, les images avaient l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film de série B. Intrigué, le jeune homme monta le son. Ce que vit Daryl à l'image défrayait toute chronique : des sortes de morts-vivants erraient sans but dans les rues de New York, Boston, Paris, Londres, même Atlanta.

- Qu'est-c' qu'tu fous ? Braillait Merle dans le téléphone.

- Allume la télé, mec, c'est trop chelou, se contenta de dire son petit frère subjugué par ce qu'il voyait.

- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre de m'regarder …

- Juste, Fais-le Merle. C'est important.

Les mots s'enchaînaient sans qu'ils n'aient grand sens : apocalypse, épidémie, morsure, transformé … Rien n'avait de sen. Ce genre de choses ne se passait que dans les films ! Jamais dans ce monde là c'était sûr, dans celui de Batman, des Avengers et tout ça, il voulait bien c'était tout à fait probable, mais ici ! Non, jamais ! Il fut prit de sueur froide lorsqu'une de ses créatures regarda la caméra, ses yeux avaient l'air sans vie, elle avança vers lui, d'une volonté mystérieuse. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle se prit une balle dans le cœur, ce qu'il vit le choqua : cette balle n'avait même pas l'air de l'avoir affaiblie. Le monstre se déplaçait mécaniquement vers le caméraman dominé par un instinct sans faille. Elle était sensée être morte cette satanée comment elle pouvait encore être sur ses deux jambes ! Au bruit du pistolet, tout les zombis d'affolaient vers le caméraman.

- Merde, s'écria Merle toujours au téléphone, c'est quoi toute cette merde ?!

- J'sais pas. Ils disent que c'est une épidémie. Mais ça m'a l'air chelou …

- A quoi tu pense frérot ?

- J'sais pas, le gars il s'est prit une balle dans le ventre il reste normal. A une balle dans la tête. Ca ça le calme

- T' crois que ça va arriver jusqu'à nous ?

- Y a des chances.

Un long silence se suivit. Ils étaient tout les deux subjugué par les images de la télévision. Ils disaient que le centre des maladies cherchait activement un remède, qu'ils donnaient tout ce dont ils leur étaient possibles de donner pour résoudre ce problème sanitaire. Tout un tas de conneries sûrement pour ne pas déclencher une panique générale. Les chercheurs devaient se pisser dessus en ce moment. Daryl fut sortit de ses songes par son frère qui lui annonça d'une voix sûre :

- J' viens t' chercher mec.

- T'as pas de voiture comment on fait ?

- J' vais aller t'le chercher ton putain de câble de merde et tu te dépêcheras de la remplacer sur ta camionnette de merde ou je vais te l'enfoncer dans le …

- C'est bon j'ai compris Merle.

- Tiens-toi prêt, j' serais là dans 20 minutes max.

- Ok, soit prudent.

Mais il avait déjà raccroché le téléphone. Daryl laissa la télévision allumée et commença à prendre ses affaires. Il ouvrit un grand sac noir sur sa table à manger. Il prit son arbalète et la posa sur la table, il la prendrait à la main, c'était beaucoup plus sûr. Et puis, à priori, le bruit les faisait venir en troupeau et comme l'arbalète est beaucoup moins bruyante que les armes à feu. Il jeta aussi un ou deux fusils qui se trouvaient dans son buffet, juste au cas où. Il y ajouta quelques vêtements, mais rien qui ne prennent trop de place, de la bouffe, des boîtes de conserve, de l'eau, de la bière. Pas de brosse à dents, il pourrait sans passer quelques jours, cette situation ne durerait pas. Enfin il espérait. Il lui restait un petit peu de place, il y ajouta donc trois couteaux de tailles variables, de nouvelles réserves de nourriture et un calepin avec son crayon. Daryl referma le sac d'un geste brusque. Il passa rapidement aux toilettes avant de prendre le sac, son arbalète et son carquois sur les épaules. Il se dirigea en courant vers la porte d'entrée, au cas où son frère avait prit plus son temps qu'il ne l'aurait dût. Les rues étaient chaotiques : plus personne n'était dans les rues, plus d'enfants, sauf Marwan qui tapait frénétiquement dans son ballon, signe qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait. Daryl ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

- Rentre chez toi gamin, lui cria Daryl en s'avançant vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il en arrêtant de jouer.

- Ta maman t' cherche, inventa Daryl en posant ses affaires dans le coffre de sa camionnette.

- Elle m'a jamais cherché je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le ferait maintenant.

- Fait le quand même c'est important.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de son portail, il vit quelque chose qui le frappa en plein visage : une de ses créatures était à 5 mètres à peine du garçon et s'approchait à grand pas, traînant les pieds comme si seul le haut de son corps le voulait. Daryl se mit à crier et à montrer cette chose à l'enfant pour qu'il s'échappe. Il courut vers lui en prenant son arbalète, seule arme qu'il avait à sa disposition. Lorsque Marwan vit la créature, il cria et courut, en pleure, vers Daryl qui ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait avant de sauver cet enfant. Alors que Daryl armait tant bien que mal son arbalète d'une flèche, le garçon fut attrapé par le monstre qui lui arracha un morceau de muscle de son épaule. Le petit pleurait, Daryl paniquait, la femme zombie se régalait de ce morceau de chair bien fraîche Comment une créature aussi horrible soit-elle pouvait s'en prendre à un enfant, innocent qui plus est ? Alors que Marwan tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre, Daryl visa la tête de la chose : une flèche la traversa. Il avait fait beaucoup de chasse dans sa vie, d'où son talent au tir. Il se précipita vers le garçon qui était prit d'une crise de panique : tout à fait compréhensible. Il dégagea la chose des épaules du garçon qui s'était écroulé au sol. Avant de s'accroupir au dessus de lui, il vérifia que « personne » n'allait encore les menacer. Daryl prit dans ses mains la tête du garçon et tenta de compresser la plaie tant bien que mal.

- Je vais mourir, pleurait le petit garçon en regardant Daryl.

- Non, non, le rassura-t-il en essayant de dissimuler sa panique. Ça va aller. Oh merde…

Il avait murmuré ses derniers mots assez doucement pour que Marwan ne les entendent pas. La chair déchiquetée de son épaule gauche n'était plus rouge sang comme elle aurait dût l'être en temps normal mais elle avait viré au noir cambouis. Ce qui ne rassurait pas Daryl sur les chances de survie du gamin. Il préféra ne pas regarder trop longtemps la plaie pour ne pas effrayer le gamin, il détourna donc les yeux vers l'horizon, à l'affût du moindre nouveau monstre.

- On va r'trouver ta maman, le rassura Daryl toujours en compressant la plaie qui saignait en continu.

Seulement, il n'eut aucune réponse en retour. Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur Marwan : il ne bougeait plus, ne semblait plus respirer, ses yeux étaient vides de vie. Daryl posa la tête du gamin sur le trottoir avec la plus grande des délicatesses. Il posa sa tête contre son cœur à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre battement, du moindre signe de vie : mais rien. Le garçon était mort, là comme ça. Bouffé par un de ses monstres. Si seulement Daryl avait été plus rapide, il aurait peut-être … Si seulement il n'avait pas paniqué comme une mauviette ! Il était en colère, en colère contre lui, contre ses bestioles, contre ce gamin. Et merde ! Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il sorte ce jour-là à cette heure-là ce sale gosse !? Daryl s'écroula à tête et se mit à pleurer, de rage, de chagrin, de haine. Il ne sut pas très bien combien de temps il était resté là, immobile à deux pas du garçon mort mais ce qu'il savait que Merle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il se leva donc, essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé sur son visage et se dirigea en courant vers sa camionnette. Son arbalète tapait son dos à chacune de ses foulées mais il s'en fichait pas mal : ce garçon était mort et c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dût faire mieux, il aurait dût le sauver. Combien de fois avait-il armé de flèche dans sa vie ? Des centaines de fois ! Et certaines beaucoup plus rapidement que celle qu'il avait utilisée pour tuer ce monstre.

Il ouvrit de moitié son portail, juste assez pour que son frère puisse passer avec sa bécane. Daryl ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce pauvre petit garçon, il avait toute la vie devant lui. Mais non, quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Tout ça à cause de la faute à pas de chance ! De cette putain d'épidémie de merde ! Daryl ne comprenait pas comment une chose pareille pouvait se produire. Il s'assit sur les marches de sa terrasse de fortune et regarda au sol. Comment ça avait bien put se passer ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant ! Il était totalement déprimé : ce gamin ne méritait pas de finir comme ça, bouffé … A cette pensée, Daryl vomi dans le carré d'herbe à côté de son studio. Si Merle le voyait, il lui dirait « Fait pas ta tapette frérot ! T'es un Dixon bordel de merde ! ». Une fois qu'il eut essuyé sa bouche, il leva les yeux vers les rues. Ce qu'il vit le laissa en pleine perplexité. C'était à la fois improbable, impossible, incroyable … Effroyable aussi … La seule chose qu'il put dire était :

- Merde alors.

(*)Oui parce que votre auteure n'est pas mécanicienne dans l'âme.

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous me laisserez pleins de petites reviews. Même si c'est juste pour me dire : « Ow pauvre petit» ou « vivement la suite » ça fait toujours plaisir =)_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Mon frère, ce héros. Enfin presque.**

_Disclamer :__ les personnages, l'univers et tout ça ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC. Excepté un personnage que vous reconnaîtrez. _

_Alors, voici ce second chapitre. Je souhaite d'abord remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'encourage c'est super. Un grand merci à __Soso77G pour ses remarques qui me permettront de m'améliorer et tout, enfin j'essaie :). Aussi merci Nanaachan pour sa review._

_/!\ Certains propos des personnages ou événements pourraient choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs d'où le rated T. _

_Bonne lecture_

- Merde alors.

Marwan, le garçon qui était mort quelques minutes avant, il était … Il était … Il était en train de se relever. Comment ?! Comment était-ce possible ? Il devait être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Enfin logiquement. Le visage de Daryl s'illumina lorsqu'il le découvrit, il avait survécu, il n'était pas mort tout à l'heure. Il avait dû mal comprendre, il avait dû juste perdre connaissance c'est tout. Le garçon se retrouva sur ses deux jambes mais resta dos à Daryl. C'était un vrai miracle.

- Marwan, appela ce dernier en s'avançant vers son portail.

Le garçon se retourna doucement vers lui, ses bras le long du corps. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Daryl, des yeux sans vie. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas voir cela devenir réalité. Ce monstre qui avait tué ce garçon, l'avait rendu comme lui … Les paroles de la présentatrice prirent tout son sens : morsure, transforme ... Si jamais quelqu'un se faisait mordre par une de ses créatures, il deviendrait comme lui. Comme les loups garou et tout. Ou Spiderman … Daryl ne savait pas trop quoi faire, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il s'adossa contre son portail, subjugué et effrayé par ce qu'il voyait : le garçon, l'ayant vu, s'avançait frénétiquement vers lui en émettant des bruits incompréhensibles, des grognements semblaient-ils. Son teint était pâle comme un drap sale et son épaule déchiquetée ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Ce pauvre gamin … Il s'avançait de plus en plus vers lui, dicté par la faim, rien d'autre n'avait l'air de compter, il aurait pu s'attaquer à sa propre mère sans s'en rendre compte. Daryl cherchait son arbalète dans son dos histoire de mettre un terme à ses "souffrances". Rien. Où avait-il bien pu la foutre cette putain d'arbalète ?! Le garçon était maintenant à moins de 5 mètres de lui, et lui était complètement désarmé. Tout en cherchant quelque chose pour se défendre, il tenta une toute nouvelle approche, quelque peu risquée :

- C'est … C'est moi. Daryl. Tu t'souviens. J' t'ai rendu ton ballon tout à l'heure.

Mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne semblait le faire changer de comportement. L'enfant se trouvait maintenant à 3 mètres de Daryl. Il continua de chercher son arbalète. Mais merde, où était-elle ?! 2 mètres. Plus le garçon s'approchait, plus il accélérait le pas. Daryl s'avança vers lui près à attaquer, il n'allait pas se laisser bouffer par une de ses bestioles. Ce n'était pas son heure.

- Dégage ! lui cria-t-il en le poussant d'un violent coup de pied.

Marwan tomba à terre mais se releva relativement vite ce qui laissa à Daryl assez de temps pour prendre un des couteaux situé au tout début du sac qu'il avait pris le soin de faire juste avant de sortir de chez lui. Il entendait le garçon s'avancer à grands pas vers lui, il pouvait presque sentir le souffle qu'engrangeaient ses grognements. Ce stupide sac refusait de s'ouvrir. Il tenta donc une autre tactique. Il se jeta sur le côté et une fois atterri sur ses deux jambes, fit face au jeune garçon. Il était effrayant, malgré sa petite taille. Toujours désarmé, Daryl recula pour allonger la distance entre lui et la créature. Cependant, il trébucha sur une foutue racine. Sa tête frappa contre le sol alors que Marwan avança vers lui, comme aimanté. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui. C'était la fin. Il allait mourir, finir comme une de ses bestioles et bouffer des pauvres gens innocents. Mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie ! Daryl leva donc sa jambe gauche contre le torse de l'enfant monstre pour l'éviter d'avancer plus. Un coup de feu retentit. La balle s'empala contre le crâne du garçon, qui s'écroula aux pieds de Daryl. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus, pas très sûr de ce qu'il se passait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Marwan : un grand trou ornait son crâne et il ne bougeait plus, pour de bon cette fois.

- Bah alors gamin, tu flippe devant un de ses trucs ?

C'était Merle. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, encore une fois. Daryl ne l'avait pas entendu arriver avec toute cette adrénaline. Sa vieille bécane passa le portail qu'il avait ouvert quelques minutes auparavant. Son frère était à affût du moindre mouvement, ou du moindre bruit qui le forcerait à utiliser son fusil de nouveau. Daryl se releva, toujours sous le coup du stress et observa son frère poser son bijou contre le grillage.

- Merci, Merle, se précipita de lui dire Daryl, en s'essuyant le visage, un peu gêné par la situation.

- Y a pas de quoi frérot, lui répondit-il en fouillant dans un de ses sacs de rangement.

- J'ai failli t'attendre.

- Tiens ton câble de merde, lui déclara Merle en jetant l'objet vers son frère qui l'attrapa de suite.

Daryl se précipita vers le coffre avant de sa camionnette et se mit au travail. Il commença à enlever le câble qui était déjà en place. Il entendit son frère jurer que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il le jetterait aux digues lui-même. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait jamais. C'était pas du tout son style, de laisser son frère comme ça, de le sacrifier pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Enfin … Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs années auparavant pour fuir, fuir leur paternel. Il s'était enfui de chez lui quand il eut 19 ans et avait laissé son petit frère aux griffes de son connard de père. Trop ivrogne pour avoir quelconque conscience de ce qu'il faisait endurer à ses propres enfants. Trop dévasté par la mort de leur mère, de sa femme, pour garder la moindre raison…

- T'en as pour combien de temps frérot ? cria Merle.

- 5 minutes tout au plus. Et arrête de crier comme ça, ça les attire.

- Et bien qu'ils viennent cette bande de connards dégénérés ! Je les attends.

Il avait crié tellement fort que Daryl avait presque pu sentir son souffle déferler sur son visage. Son frère le rendait toujours un petit peu nerveux, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais sous ses airs de gros lourds pas très sophistiqué se cachait un homme pleins de principes, de loyauté, courageux … C'était son héro. Une sorte d'antihéros à la Hancock (*) mais un héros tout de même. Merle l'observait travailler sur sa caisse mais il n'était pas très attentif à ce qui se passait sur la route. Daryl leva les yeux et il découvrit quelques monstres qui arboraient les rues de Malprise (**) et se dirigeaient dans leur direction, enjambant leur confrère, mort quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient quatre ou cinq tout au plus et sûrement avaient-ils été attirés par le coup de feu. L'expression sur leur visage était … Comment dire. Vide, on ne pouvait rien y lire. Ni peine, ni peur, ni douleur. Rien du tout. C'était un peu perturbant.

- Merle, l'appela Daryl, on a d'la compagnie. Évite les fusils. Ça les attire.

L'intéressé s'avança vers les cadavres ambulants et leur tira une balle dans la tête, chacun. Il lança ensuite un regard arrogant vers son frère qui fit comme s'il n'avait ni rien vu ni rien entendu : c'était un têtu Merle, depuis toujours. Daryl avait enfin terminé, à priori, de réparer sa camionnette, il se précipita donc vers l'avant du véhicule et enclencha le contact. Après deux tours de clé, le premier étant un échec, le moteur vrombissait. Fier de lui, il descendit rapidement du siège conducteur et appela son frère qui avait franchi le portail.

- C'est bon, j'ai fini, on décampe.

- On met ma bécane dans le coffre, ordonna Merle en jetant son arme dans son dos.

Daryl fit de la place dans le coffre ouvert de la camionnette en poussant les sacs dans le fond puis se dirigea vers la moto de son frère qui l'aida à la porter jusqu'à la voiture. Ils eurent un peu de mal à la mettre dans le coffre, mais après plusieurs essais, ils y arrivèrent. A bout de souffle, Daryl se dirigea vers le côté conducteur mais fut retenu par la main de son frère qui l'agrippa sèchement.

- J'conduis, déclara-t-il en poussant son petit frère vers le portail. Ouvre-le en grand.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était toujours Merle qui conduisait quand ils étaient tout les deux. Daryl écouta son frère et courut ouvrir en grand le portail, et il vit quelque chose juste derrière : son arbalète. Il avait dû la poser là après la mort de Marwan et l'avait oublié dans la précipitation. Ceci le fit penser à quelque chose. Une fois son arme et le carquois prit, il commença à se diriger vers la maison d'en face.

- Qu'est-c' qu' tu fous ?! s'écria Merle en conduisant la camionnette à l'extérieur du terrain.

Daryl fit comme si de rien n'était et fonça. Il s'arrêta juste à l'endroit où le petit garçon avait été attaqué, s'accroupit aux côté de la créature et récupéra la flèche qui s'était logé dans son crâne. La bouche de la chose était encore recouverte du sang du gamin, un morceau de muscle était encore logé entre ses dents pourries, c'était glauque. Daryl leva les yeux : quelques cadavres se dirigeaient vers eux mais les rues étaient encore désertes de toute activité humaine. Il retourna en courant vers la camionnette sous le regard de son frère, visiblement très agacé par son comportement. Il avait les mâchoires serrées, le regard noir. Mais Daryl n'y fit pas attention et se jeta dans la voiture.

- C'est bon, ironisa Merle. On peut y'aller.

Il n'attendait même pas de réponse, c'était juste pour emmerder son frère c'est tout. Il poussa l'accélérateur et ils partirent de Malprise sans se retourner. Personne n'avait eu le même réflexe mais ils l'auraient c'était sûr. Mais peut-être serait-il trop tard … Daryl ne savait même pas s'il aurait déguerpi si jamais son frère ne lui avait pas forcé la main : il avait encore une dette envers lui, la liste s'allongeait de plus en plus chaque jour.

- Une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé le panneau « Welcome to Malprise », Daryl demanda, en frottant ses cheveux :

- On va où ?

- Loin d'ici, répondit Merle après un instant d'hésitation.

Une réponse plus précise ne semblait pas encore envisageable pour le moment. Daryl regardait avec insistance son frangin, il attendait quelque chose de sa part. Mais c'est lorsqu'il vit qu'il prenait la route qui menait à l'autoroute la plus proche, qu'il décida de lui forcer la main.

- On doit aller la chercher.

- Qui ? feignit de s'intéresser Merle qui roulait comme un dingue.

- Jessica.

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais l'attitude de son frère lui montrait bien que c'était loin d'être son attention principale : il voulait fuir c'est tout, s'échapper de ce merdier le plus rapidement possible. Et retourner dans le foyer familial ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Ca ne plaisait pas non plus à Daryl mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble … Les cris, les disputes, les pleurs, les coups … Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas avec ce type, ce malade.

- C'est notre sœur ! déclara Daryl en fixant son frère.

- C'est pas notre sœur ! criait maintenant Merle plus qu'agacé.

- Demi-sœur ! On a quasi le même sang ! On a grandit avec elle, elle …

- TU as grandit avec elle. Pas moi, j'ai aucune responsabilité envers elle. Rien !

- Oui, mais t'en as envers moi.

Il n'en fit rien, la voiture ne quittait pas la route, droite comme un piquet. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible ? Il ne l'avait peut-être vu qu'une seule fois, mais Jessica avait eu une attitude exemplaire alors qu'elle n'avait que 7 ans à l'époque. Daryl prit une décision qu'il regretterait peut-être par la suite : il demanda à son frère d'arrêter la voiture et voyant qu'il n'en fit rien, il ouvrit la portière.

- Mais qu'est-c' qu' tu fous ?! s'écria Merle en appuyant sur la pédale de freinage.

- Tu veux pas aller la chercher. Mais moi si. Alors tant pis j'y vais sans toi.

Daryl n'était pas descendu de la voiture, il attendait une réaction de son frère. Peut-être tentait-il le diable, peut-être était-il juste devenu dingue de lui tenir tête de la sorte. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il l'avait jeté dans un fossé, de rage, rien de bien grave mais il savait de quoi son frère était capable. Il pouvait être très gentil des fois –quoique le « gentil » était assez relatif avec lui- comme il pouvait devenir très violent. Il se souvenait de la fois où un gamin du quartier avait traité Daryl de tapette un jour : Merle l'avait tabassé jusqu'à ce qu'il pisse le sang et l'avait menacé qu'il recommencerait si jamais il en parlait à quelqu'un. C'était un sang chaud son frère, depuis toujours. Et le fait qu'il se soit engagé dans l'armé ne l'avait pas rendu plus doux. Merle finit tout de même par céder.

- Pourquoi il a fallu que tu sois aussi gentil, souffla-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

Il s'essuyait les yeux, sûrement en plein dilemme : fuir ou sauver. Puis, sans crier garde, il posa violemment les mains sur le volant et redémarra la camionnette

- C'est bon t'as gagné, déclara Merle en faisant demi-tour. On va la chercher cette connasse.

- Merci, murmura Daryl après quelques secondes de silence.

Merle se rongeait les ongles, et respirait fort : il était nerveux. Il devait appréhender le fait de retrouver leur paternel, enfin s'il ne s'était pas étouffé dans son propre vomi, ou mangé par une de ses créatures. Daryl l'espérait sérieusement car il ne sentait pas la force de l'avoir une nouvelle fois en face de lui, même pour sa sœur. Il en tremblait déjà. Ça allait être des retrouvailles quelques peu tendues, sans aucun doute.

_(*) Un superhéro, alcoolique, vivant dans la rue et qui se retrouve en prison. Regardez juste la bande annonce si vous ne voyait pas de quoi ça parle, et surtout si ça vous intéresse P C'est un film avec Will Smith._

_(**) C'est le nom de leur village_

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plut. L'apparition de Jessica, sorti tout droit de mon imagination. Pareil si vous pouviez me laisser une review ça serait géantissime ! *_* J'y répondrais avec grand plaisir et je ne mors pas en plus ;P_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Au nom du père, du fils …**_

_Disclamer :__ Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Excepté le personnage de Jessica._

_Bonjour, bonsoir cher lecteur, un nouveau chapitre en ligne pour vous. Merci à tous pour les reviews que vous me laissez, les remarques et tout ça fait toujours super plaisir. Un grand merci à Soso77G pour ses commentaires, ils sont trop chou ^^. Et aussi merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire ça me touche beaucoup. _

_/!\ Certains propos ou événements pourraient heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, d'où le rated T._

_Bonne lecture_

Les deux frères étaient arrivés dans le quartier dans lequel ils avaient grandi. Les maisons avaient un peu vieilli, les voitures garées dans les allers étaient plus récentes mais, à part ça, rien n'avait changé. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était semblable à ce qu'ils avaient connu étant enfant. Il s'agissait d'un des quartiers les plus reculés d'Atlanta, du genre que tu as envie de quitter au plus vite, sans te retourner. Leur ancienne maison n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de mètre. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil elle non plus. Seule la peinture avait l'air d'avoir été refaite mais, Daryl pouvait encore voir des traces noirâtre à l'étage : c'était là-haut que leur mère était morte, brûlé vive par un feu qu'elle aurait elle-même déclenché selon les pompiers. Oui, cette maison gardait ses propres cicatrices, en bon membre de la famille Dixon.

Daryl avait tenté d'appeler sa demi-sœur plusieurs fois sur son téléphone portable mais personne ne répondait, ni elle, ni son père. Il avait dû lui confisquer, comme à son habitude, ou lui casser, ce ne serait pas une surprise. Aucun des deux n'était donc au courant de leur venue. Merle gara la voiture juste devant la maison et fixa des yeux son frère qui n'en menait pas large. Ils échangèrent un long regard : ils se comprirent, sans un seul mot. Ils ne savaient pas où commencer. Sonner, entrer, fuir, appeler, … Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Et c'est alors que Merle enclencha le klaxon rouillé de la camionnette ce qui fit sursauter son frère.

- Mais qu'est-c' qu'tu fous, Merle ! s'écria-t-il en vérifiant qu'aucune créature n'était en vu.

- Si t' veux récupérer ta chère sœur, il va falloir qu'elle s' bouge le cul.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord mais si Jessica les entendait, alors leur père aussi, et ça, c'était une tout autre histoire. Daryl descendit de la voiture après avoir récupéré son arbalète qu'il avait placé derrière son siège, juste au cas où. Il jeta un œil à l'étage de la maison, il y vit une silhouette, c'était sûrement elle. Mais il n'en était pas sûr à 100%, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas revue, au moins 6 mois. La silhouette ouvrit la fenêtre avec difficulté et passa la tête à travers : c'était bien Jessica. Elle s'adossa à la fenêtre.

- Daryl, s'exclama-t-elle surprise, sa longue chevelure châtain flottant dans le vide. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- A ton avis ? J'allais pas t'laisser dans cette merde.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais malgré son grand sourire, Daryl vit bien qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était une sensible sa sœur, peut-être la seule de la famille. Elle n'avait peut-être que 16 ans mais personne ne lui montrait vraiment combien il tenait à elle, son frère était le seul à le faire. Et c'était bien dommage car cette petite était une vraie lumière dans sa vie de misère et elle méritait bien mieux que ça.

- Tu vas pas chialer gamine ? s'écria Merle en descendant à son tour de la voiture le fusil à l'épaule.

Elle ne répondit pas. Jessica ne devait plus se souvenir de l'aîné de la famille, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Elle l'observa d'un regard interrogateur en se redressant, attendant qu'il se présente.

- Merle, finit-il par dire en levant les yeux vers elle. Où est … Oliver ?

- Il est à la cave, il …

- Partez de chez moi !

Les deux frères mirent en joue la personne qui venait de les agresser. L'homme tenait son fusil de chasse à bout de bras, sûr de lui, prêt à tirer. Daryl ne le reconnu pas tout de suite : il était devenu énorme, et encore plus laid que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux, enfin ce qu'il en restait, devenus blanc dégelasse étaient plaqué contre son crâne, des lunettes de vue ornaient ses yeux bleus pâle. Il était encore plus effrayant que dans son souvenir. Les trois mâles de la famille échangèrent de long regards interrogateurs, lui non plus ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Daryl mima à Jessica d'aller préparer ses affaires. Ils ne resteront pas là indéfiniment. Une fois qu'elle fut rentrée dans sa chambre, Daryl posa un œil inquiet sur son grand frère. Il avait le même regard que lorsqu'ils chassaient tout les deux : les yeux sur son gibier, prêt à tirer. Un seul signe de la part de leur père, et il se retrouverait avec une balle entre les deux yeux, c'était à peu près certain.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, le temps que l'information soit imprimée, Oliver Dixon leva son fusil vers le ciel et suivi son autre main : un signe qu'il n'allait pas tirer. Les deux frères ne firent pas de même cependant : le connaissant, il mijotait quelque chose et il finirait par les plomber s'ils baissaient la garde. Le vieil homme leur souri, innocemment, comme s'il était heureux de les voir : peut-être était-ce le cas après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison. Daryl l'évitait toujours quand il rendait visite à Jessica, il venait quand il était au travail ou se voyaient à l'extérieur. Peut-être regrettait-il, tous ces coups, ces insultes … Peut-être avait-il changé. Daryl l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il l'avait tellement prié étant enfant, mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Il lança un regard inquiet vers Merle, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours aussi déterminé. Oliver posa délicatement son arme au sol, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas du genre de ses fils de tirer sur un homme désarmé, aussi diabolique soit-il.

- Vous avez vu toute cette merde ? commença par demander le père en se redressant doucement.

Ces fils ne répondirent pas, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire à ce salopard. Il ne méritait même pas un regard d'eux. Après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, il ne méritait rien de tout ça, il ne méritait même pas de vivre. Merle devait penser exactement la même chose puisqu'il remit Oliver en ligne de mir, voyant son fusil tomber en avant. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas, surpris par le comportement de ses fils. En plus d'être violent et insupportable, il était con comme ses pieds. Merle leva les yeux vers l'étage et cria de toutes ses forces :

- Bouge ton cul on a pas toute la journée, gamine.

- Vous venez nous chercher ? questionna Oliver d'une voix plein d'espoir.

Daryl hallucinait : ce gars pensait sérieusement qu'ils allaient l'accueillir, le protéger, après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait. Il décida donc de prendre la parole, d'un ton neutre :

- Pas toi. Juste elle.

- Oh tu sais parler maintenant, feignit de s'émerveiller le vieil homme en écarquillant les yeux.

- Lui parle pas connard, le défendit Merle en s'avançant de quelques pas.

Il serrait les dents, il allait tirer c'était sûr. Daryl connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il était prêt à tout pour le protéger, même s'il s'agissait de faire taire quelqu'un à jamais. Il mima donc à son frère de laisser tomber, il n'en valait pas la peine.

- Vous avez tellement changé, déclara-t-il tentant de les amadouer. Vous êtes devenus de vrais hommes. Même toi Daryl.

- Ta gueule, lui ordonna l'intéressé en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Jessica !

De quel droit lui parlait-il de la sorte ? Il en avait déjà assez bavé comme ça, étant enfant. Son père passait son temps à lui crier dessus, qu'il allait devenir un vrai Dixon, un vrai homme. Il passait son temps à lui crier qu'il n'était qu'une tapette et qu'il ne servait à rien sur cette planète, à le rabaisser plus bas que Terre. Daryl ne voulait pas que cet homme croit que ces méthodes avaient porté ses fruits. C'était hors de question.

- J'arrive, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix agitée.

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière les deux frères Dixon : une de ses créatures s'approchait d'eux. Daryl prit donc l'initiative d'aller s'en occuper et se dirigea vers elle, son arbalète sur l'épaule.

- J' crois pas non, s'interposa Merle en voyant Oliver se baisser pour prendre son fusil.

Il s'approchait de lui d'un pas menaçant ce qui força leur père à renoncer.

- Mais il …

- T'occupe. Il s'en sort.

Daryl s'arrêta à deux mètres de la créature et lui tira une flèche dans la cervelle sous les yeux écarquillés de son paternel qui ne sut dire le moindre mot. Après avoir vérifié que rien d'autre n'était en approche, il enleva la flèche de sa cible et la réarma sur son arbalète.

- Je savais pas que tu avais ça en toi, finit par dire Oliver en appuyant son regard sur celui de son fils, méfiant.

- Comme si ça aurait changé quelque chose …

Sa voix avait été aussi agressive que tremblante lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase. Son père baissa les yeux, signe de honte : il devait probablement simuler. Vu comment il tenait debout, il devait sûrement être soûl, pour changer.

- Vas chercher ta frangine, elle commence à m' faire chier celle-là aussi ! déclara Merle visiblement agacé par le temps qu'elle prenait.

Daryl s'exécuta à la seconde même : il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans les parages, à le regarder, lui parler, l'écouter, l'entendre respirer même le fait de le savoir en face de lui le répugnait au plus haut point. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, leurs regards se croisèrent. Daryl détourna les yeux et entra le plus vite possible dans la maison. C'était toujours aussi trop dur de le regarder après toutes ces années, après toutes ces violences, toutes ces journées gâchées. Comme les jours de Noël par exemple, c'était toujours les pires tout en restant un jour incroyablement banal : Oliver buvait comme un trou ce jour-là, il pleurait aussi, jurait, frappais ces fils, les insultaient … Quand Merle était là, c'était juste sur lui qu'il se défoulait. Mais quand son grand frère fut parti, plus rien ne l'arrêtait, c'était un vrai cauchemar.

Daryl pénétrait dans la maison, rien n'avait changé : aucune photo, la pièce principal était aussi sombre qu'une cellule de prison, les fenêtres partiellement fermées pour seul point de lumière. Quelques photos se trouvaient sur les murs, pas de sa famille non, mais de ses trophées de chasse par exemple, des choses le concernant, lui. Alors que Daryl allait chercher sa sœur à l'étage, il tomba sur un cadre qui l'interpella : la photo qui s'y trouvait était différente de toutes les autres. Elle semblait être entretenue relativement souvent, très peu de poussière recouvraient le cadre, contrairement aux autres. Il s'agissait d'un portrait de sa femme et de ses deux fils, ensemble dans leur jardin, à l'époque si bien entretenu. Margaret était une femme magnifique, sûrement une des plus belles que Daryl n'ait jamais vu de sa vie : ses long cheveux blonds flottant contre la joue de son fils, ses yeux bleus océan fixés sur l'appareil photo, un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres … Ils avaient l'air heureux tout les trois… Daryl ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir posé, ni aucun de ses moments, il ne lui restait que des souvenirs vagues de sa mère, des souvenirs noirs. C'est vrai, il n'avait que 8 ans quand elle les avait quittés. Comment pouvait-il avoir une mémoire nette de cette période si heureuse de sa vie ? Des souvenirs que son père avait prit grande joie à effacer.

- J'ai bientôt fini, déclarait Jessica le nez dans les tiroirs de la salle à manger.

- Grouille-toi, l'averti Daryl en reposant le cadre photo. La patience de Merle à des limites.

- J'crois comprendre oui.

Alors qu'elle avait levé les yeux vers son demi-frère, elle s'attarda sur l'objet qu'il venait de poser sur l'étagère. Elle détourna rapidement son regard et parti ouvrir le frigo.

- C'était une très belle femme, ta mère.

Il ne sut quoi répondre, il était au courant de l'histoire de Jessica, de comment elle était née. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas été désirée, ni par la mère ni par le père d'ailleurs. Sa mère était une droguée qui allait de bar en bar à la recherche d'argent pour ses doses. C'était là-bas qu'elle avait rencontré Oliver. Ils ont eu une aventure pendant plusieurs mois avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. Elle s'était ensuite barrée et avait laissé Jessica avec lui, en guise de remerciement. Daryl avait 12 ans à peine quand elle est née, Merle était déjà parti de la maison. Il s'en était donc occupé pendant un moment, il l'avait bercé, nourrit, et toutes ses merdes pendant que son père s'envoyait en l'air avec ses bouteilles d'alcool.

- On y va, déclara Jessica en prenant son grand sac à dos.

- Prend deux/trois couteaux aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- A ton avis.

Jessica n'attendit pas plus d'explication et s'empara de quelques couteaux de cuisine qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux, ils entendirent plusieurs coups de feu venant de l'extérieur. Daryl n'aurait pas dû les laisser tout les deux dehors, c'était une erreur. Ils étaient en train de s'entretuer à coup sûr. Ils coururent vers la porte d'entrée, avant de sortir, Daryl prépara son arbalète et se plaça devant sa demi-sœur qui commençait à paniquer. Ils ouvrirent la porte, devant eux se jouait un spectacle d'horreur. Des créatures, venues de nulle part, vagabondaient dans les rues et se dirigeait vers les maisons, dont la leur. Merle s'était dirigé vers l'une d'entre elle et lui plantait un couteau dans la tête qu'il retirait aussitôt. Oliver, lui, fidèle à lui-même, était derrière la voiture et cherchait un moyen de se hisser dans le coffre. Daryl balança une flèche dans le crâne d'une créature qui s'approchait dangereusement de son frère.

- Entre dans la voiture, Jess, ordonna Daryl en poussant sa sœur vers l'avant.

Elle ne le fit pas se répéter deux fois et courut vers la camionnette le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Daryl attendit en armant son arbalète qu'elle soit en sécurité pour s'avancer vivement vers son frère qui galérait.

- On dégage, lui cria-t-il en plantant une flèche dans le crâne d'une nouvelle créature.

- On n'part jamais avant d'avoir terminé un travail, frérot, répondit Merle en plantant son couteau sur le sommet d'une tête.

- Il y a une première fois à tout ! Grouille !

Merle ne se fit pas désirer plus que ça puisqu'il récupéra les deux flèches de son frère avant de rebrousser chemin vers la camionnette. Ils entendirent un hurlement de douleur : une créature venait de planter ses crocs dans la chair d'Oliver qui s'accrochait encore et toujours au coffre. Daryl était tétanisé par la peur, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Fallait-il le sauver, le tuer, lui amputer le bras et l'emmenait avec eux, ou le laisser là … c'était Bagdad dans sa tête. Mais Merle semblait déjà avoir prit sa décision : il entra dans la camionnette, côté conducteur et enclencha le moteur.

- On peut pas le laisser comme ça, lui cria Daryl en ouvrant la porte côté passager.

- Qu'est-c' que j'suis en train de faire ?

Prit d'un élan de courage, Daryl empoigna un couteau de chasse qui se trouvait dans un des sacs à l'avant du véhicule et se dirigea vers le coffre. Son père était évanoui et la créature se régalait de sa chair. Elle mâchait goulument chaque muscle de son épaule sans se rendre compte de la présence du fils. Il était trop tard pour lui, Daryl ne pouvait plus rien faire, c'était fini. Il courut vers l'avant du véhicule et se jeta dans le siège passager, juste devant Jessica qui s'était faufilée à l'arrière. Il eut à peine le temps de fermer la portière que Merle démarrait déjà en trombe.

- Ça va, demanda-t-il doucement à sa sœur, pétrifiée de terreur. Tu n'as rien ?

- Non non moi ça va … Il est …

Il ne crut pas bon de répondre. Jessica plongea ses grands yeux marrons/verts dans ceux de son demi-frère et lui sourit timidement. On aurait dit qu'elle était soulagée. Elle était aussi choquée et triste, bien sûr, mais soulagée … Elle devait se dire qu'un poids venait de s'ôter de ses épaules maintenant que son paternel n'était plus là pour la terroriser. Jessica tourna la tête vers l'arrière du véhicule : on pouvait encore voir le cadavre d'Oliver se faire dévorer par ce monstre. Il était beaucoup mieux mort que vivant cela dit : c'était mieux pour eux.

- Merci, commença-t-elle en regardant ses frères, tour à tour. A tout les deux. D'être venu me chercher.

- Nous remercies pas trop vite, gamine, finit par dire Merle d'un ton nonchalant. On n'a pas fini.

_Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plût. Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long mais c'était nécessaire =) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire (même tout petit) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je répondrais avec plaisir et en plus vous avez de la chance, je ne mors pas ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : … et du sain esprit.**_

**_Disclamer :__ Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Excepté le personnage de Jessica._**

**_Bonjour, bonsoir cher lecteur ! J'espère que vous allez bien en cette période de mai. Il fait beau c'est super ! Donc je vous ai posté un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira de tout mon cœur. Je suis par ailleurs vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai mis à le mettre en ligne. Pour me rattraper, il est deux fois plus long que d'habitude donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ^^_**

**_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des mignons petits commentaires. Merci aux visiteurs anonymes aussi que je ne pourrais pas citer vu que vous ne me laissez pas de reviews =) Spécial thank's to Nanachaan et Soso77 (fidèle à son poste ^^) : elles écrivent de super fiction vous devriez aller voir. Et merci aussi aux autres personnes qui me laisse des commentaires, les « guest », je vous aime ! _**

**_/!\ Certains propos ou événements pourraient heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, d'où le rated T._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la famille Dixon avait quitté l'ex maison familiale. Ils avaient roulés pendant plusieurs jours avant de crécher à la lisière d'une forêt, là où ils seraient en sécurité, cachés. Cependant, ils étaient bientôt à court de provisions et l'eau venait à manquer. Ils n'avaient rencontré personne jusqu'à présent, hormis les cadavres ambulants, fidèles à leur poste d'emmerdeur de service. Mais ils les avaient éliminés relativement rapidement, et proprement, sans utiliser d'arme à feu. Daryl utilisait son arbalète, Merle, un couteau et Jessica … Jessica restait à l'écart à les regarder travailler. C'était tout à fait elle ça. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle refusait catégoriquement d'utiliser la moindre forme de violence, même si c'était pour tuer une créature qui était déjà morte depuis pas mal de temps. D'ailleurs, cette attitude « Peace & Love » commençait à énerver Merle au plus haut point, il se retenait de lui en mettre une à chaque fois qu'elle refusait d'aller chasser avec eux. « C'est pour le principe » disait-elle. Quelle tête de mule, celle-là.

C'était un jour plutôt chaud pour une fin d'après-midi, et plutôt calme, aucune créature n'était venu les déranger, personne ne s'était approché trop prêt de leur campement. Tout allait bien, malgré leur ventre qui criait famine. Daryl ouvrit un des sacs qu'ils avaient soigneusement emporté : ils ne leur restaient que des biscuits et un peu de raviolis en boîte, rien de bien consistant donc. Il lança donc un regard vers ses deux compagnons de route. Merle lisait un des livres qu'il avait emmené, adossé contre un arbre, tandis que Jessica écrivait sur un vieux calepin bleu. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'un air intrigué :

- Qu'est-c' que t'écrit ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et referma son calepin précipitamment.

- Rien, répondit-elle feignant l'innocence.

Daryl ne crut pas bon d'insister : si elle voulait lui en parler, elle le ferait plus tard, rien ne pressait. De toute façon, il allait bien le savoir un jour ou l'autre. Il prit alors l'arbalète qui était soigneusement posé sur le capot de la voiture, lança son carquois dans la direction de Jessica qui s'empressa de le rattraper, intrigué.

- Viens, on va chasser.

- Daryl, tu sais bien que j'aime pas …

- Hey toi, tu vas arrêter de nous emmerder avec tes principes à la con, s'énerva Merle en ôtant ses lunettes de son nez. Parc' que j' te jure que tu vas pas faire long feu.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'es aussi agressif avec moi Merle. Il va falloir que tu m'explique, ajouta Jessica en posant le carquois sur ses épaules.

- Bon c'est bon là vous avez fini ! s'énerva Daryl en s'interposant entre eux. Tu veux bien garder le camp s'il te plaît, Merle ?

Daryl voyait bien que son grand frère fulminait sous la colère, il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on le contrarie, et encore moins que quelqu'un ne lui réponde. Et il devait encore moins apprécier que ce soit une gamine de 16 ans qui lui prenne tête. Il finit par poser violemment son livre dans l'herbe et s'exclama, essayant de garder son calme :

- Bien ! J'vais l'garder c' putain de camp ! Et essaie d' la perdre en cours de route ! Ça nous f'ra des vacances ...

Avant que Jessica ne puisse répondre à cet affront, Daryl empoigna doucement son épaule et ils s'engouffrèrent le plus vite possible dans la forêt. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, il lâcha son épaule et se retourna vers elle, stoppant ainsi leur marche. Ils s'observèrent un instant, sans rien dire. Mais Jessica finit par dire, en regardant son frère d'un air interrogateur :

- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais pas parler comme ça à Merle …

- Pourquoi ?!

- Il est beaucoup moins calme que moi.

- Oui j'ai crut comprendre, ironisa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre barrant leur route. Mais tu sais, il va bien falloir qu'il s'habitue à moi. Je lui parlerais demain.

- Non, c'est vraiment pas la peine.

- Si je t'assure ! Quand il aura finit de vouloir jouer au plus con, on parlera lui et moi, calmement.

Elle était comme ça Jessica, toujours à éviter les conflits et à chercher une entente. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Elle avait même réussi, une fois, à faire arrêter leur père de boire pendant plusieurs jours, mais ça n'avait pas tenu malheureusement. C'était déjà un exploit cependant. Elle avait vraiment un don avec les mots : elle savait parler aux gens, les rassurer, leur donner la force de continuer d'avancer. Daryl était quasiment sûr que la conversation qu'elle allait avoir avec Merle allait bien se passer. Enfin quasiment sûr … Tout dépendrait de comment leur frère allait se comporter avec elle. Toujours le même problème, Merle ... Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Son caractère à la con lui avait bien rendu service par le passé.

- Bon pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici, Daryl, finit-elle par demander en feignant l'impatience.

- J'te l'ai d'jà dit. On va chasser.

- Non, t'es sérieux, gémissait-elle en se levant doucement.

- Il va bien falloir que tu t'y mettes.

- Mais j'ai pas envie, insista-t-elle espérant que son frère cède. Tu crois vraiment que …

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le regard que lui lançait son frère : il n'allait pas céder, c'était sûr à 100%. Et si jamais, elle insistait encore, elle allait se le mettre à dos et ce n'était pas du tout la chose à faire pour l'instant, avec Merle qui n'attendait que de la voir partir et toutes ses … Merdes qui rodaient autour. Daryl enjamba donc le tronc d'arbre et avança dans la forêt, l'arbalète pointé vers l'avant, prête à faire feu au moindre bruit. Jessica suivait derrière, d'un pas lourd, pas passionnée pour un penny de leur activité. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en se plaçant derrière son frère aux aguets.

- Chut, lui mima-t-il. Regarde.

Il pointa son doigt vers une masse sombre au loin : il avait repéré un magnifique cerf qui broutait tranquillement l'herbe, cherchant de quoi se remplir l'estomac. Ils devaient être à une vingtaine de mètre de l'animal et il ne semblait pas les avoir vu.

- Il est tellement beau, murmura Jessica, totalement sous le charme de l'animal.

- Il sera encore meilleur dans notre assiette.

- Non, tu peux pas faire ça, s'exclama-t-elle de la manière la plus discrète possible. Arrête, ajouta-t-elle en baissant son arme déterminé à laisser ce cerf sain et sauf.

Daryl commençait lui aussi à en avoir sérieusement marre de son attitude. C'était qu'un cerf merde ! Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une espèce en voie de disparition non plus. Il y en avait partout de ses putains de cerf ! C'était pas comme si il allait manquer à quelqu'un. Et puis, ils étaient en pénurie de nourriture.

- On tuera un lapin ou un truc comme ça si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais pas ce cerf.

Daryl regarda longuement sa sœur, elle se comportait vraiment bizarrement depuis qu'ils avaient été la chercher. Elle n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. Quelque chose devait lui trotter dans la tête, quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'elle l'écrive dans son carnet à la con. Daryl finit par lui dire, tentant d'avoir une explication à ses actes :

- C'est Bambi qui t'as traumatisé ou quoi, Jess ?

- Non, non, c'est juste que …

Daryl jeta un œil vers leur cible : elle les avait repéré et avait détallé. Merde !

- C'est juste que quoi ? Vas-y ! Dis moi, de toute façon il doit déjà être à Atlanta ton pote.

- Il y a eu assez de mort, tu ne crois pas ?

Il croyait halluciner. Ils n'étaient pas dans le pays des Bisounours, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ?! Mais c'était du Jessica tout craché, il aurait dût le prévoir. Ce monde n'était pas fait pour elle, du tout. Il était trop sombre. Et cette fois, elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en échapper. Ce n'était pas comme avant ou elle pouvait partir de chez eux quand leur père buvait. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire assez puissant pour oublier ce qu'il se passait ici. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et Daryl se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

- C'est un cerf ! finit-il par dire clairement. Ce n'est qu'un putain de cerf ! On le tue pour le manger, pas pour la plaisir. Ok ?

- Me prend pas pour une débile s'il te plaît.

Il remit convenablement son arbalète en avant et continua sa route : que Jessica le suive ou non, il fallait qu'il ramène quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ou Merle n'allait pas bien le prendre. Même un écureuil ferait l'affaire. Sa sœur le suivait de quelques pas, beaucoup moins attentive que lui, mais elle l'était plus que précédemment. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas se mettre à dos et Merle, et Daryl. Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure à l'affût du moindre bruit, sans croiser aucun animal, à part quelques créatures morts-vivantes qui éraient dans la forêt, et qu'ils tuèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Ils finirent tout de même par voir passer un lapin devant eux. Il eut à peine le temps de les remarquer que Daryl le planta d'une de ses flèches sous l'œil dégoûté de sa frangine, définitivement contre le principe de la chasse.

- Quoi ? déclara-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Tu m'avais dit ok pour les lapins.

Elle ne répondit pas cependant et parti chercher leur butin en traînant des pattes. Elle bouscula gentiment son frère au passage qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Tandis que Jessica déplantait la flèche du corps encore chaud de l'animal, Daryl entendit des bruits suspects provenant de la partie sombre de la forêt. Des pas lui semblait-il, des pas qui devaient être à une vingtaine de mètre de leur position. Il n'était pas rassuré. Alors que Jessica revenait avec leur futur repas, Daryl arma son arbalète, juste au cas-où, et déclara en regardant aux alentours :

- On y retourne.

- Pourquoi ? On ramène que ça ?

- Ouais, t'as tout comprit. Dépêches-toi, il va bientôt faire nuit.

Daryl prit l'épaule de sa sœur et l'entraîna vers leur chemin de retour, que Daryl avait bien prit le soin de mémoriser à l'aller. Il ne lui parla cependant pas de ce qu'il avait crût entendre, il n'avait pas envie de l'affoler sans savoir exactement de quoi il en retournait. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait, ni d'où les bruits venaient, mais ça ne présageait rien de bon, il valait mieux qu'ils se dépêchent avant que quelque chose de grave ne se produise. Il en parlerait à son frère en rentrant, pour qu'ils déménagent, juste au cas où.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur leur campement, il n'y avait plus que la chaleur du feu de camp qui éclairait les alentours. Daryl faisait cuire leur pauvre prise au dessus d'un feu de bois, les flammes venaient rôtir la chair rouge du lapin, jusqu'à la rendre noire à certains endroits. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son frère qui était tranquillement en train de recharger les fusils, comme si leur précédente conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Daryl lui avait parlé des bruits qu'il avait entendu dans la forêt quelques heures auparavant, mais Merle n'avait pas trouvé qu'il s'agissait d'une preuve d'un quelconque danger pour eux. « Tu vas pas te mettre à avoir peur de stupides lapins, c'est bon là ! Déstresse merde ! » lui avait-il dit avant de retourner à ses occupations. Cependant, son instinct lui criait de déguerpir au plus vite. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose se préparait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. De toute façon, Merle refusait catégoriquement de changer d'emplacement sans avoir des preuves valables.

Il retourna son lapin et jeta un coup d'œil à Jessica : elle était assise, pas très loin du feu, un livre à la main. Malgré qu'elle ait son nez fourré dedans, Daryl voyait bien que son regard, lui, était dirigé droit sur Merle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle le fixait de la sorte. Puis tout d'un coup, elle se leva et s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé. Merle ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, ou alors faisait-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupé avec ses armes à feu. En plus de ça, il n'avait sûrement pas la moindre envie de parler à cette gamine à qui il ne devait absolument rien. Malheureusement, Daryl n'entendait pas ce qu'elle lui disait, mais ça devait être très intéressant. Elle parlait longuement, frénétiquement, sans recevoir un seul regard de la part de son interlocuteur. Alors que Merle s'apprêtait à partir en l'ignorant totalement, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, Jessica agrippa doucement son bras et le fit la regarder dans les yeux. Daryl se leva brusquement, prêt à intervenir si quelque chose tournait mal mais à sa grande surprise, son grand frère resta immobile, sans dire un mot, en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux, attentif à chacune des paroles qu'elle prononçait. Merle finit enfin par ouvrir la bouche, rapidement mais c'était mieux que rien. Ses yeux passèrent furtivement par son jeune frère puis revinrent à leur point d'origine, ils devaient sûrement parler de Daryl. Et il détestait ça. Depuis toujours. Même à l'école, ses camarades de classe passaient leur temps à le regarder, le dévisager même, sans oser lui parler. Il savait au plus profond de lui que ses garçons avaient peur de lui et qu'ils parlaient sur son dos pour se rassurer, le rendre moins effrayant peut-être. Mais, il n'avait jamais su si c'était en bien ou en mal, bien que d'habitude, les gens qui parlaient du jeune Dixon se plaignaient de lui ou alors crachaient sur son dos.

Daryl les quitta quelques secondes pour jeter un coup œil à son lapin qui rôtissait : il commençait sérieusement à devenir noir cramé. Il se précipita alors pour le retirer du feu, le supposant cuit. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin d'appeler les autres car ils avaient l'air d'avoir fini leur conversation. Daryl prit trois coupelles qui leur servaient d'assiette depuis quelques jours et réparti le lapin en trois parts relativement égales, tout en observant ses camarades. Merle dégageait son bras le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait tandis que Jessica lui souriait chaleureusement. Ils se dirigèrent l'un derrière l'autre vers leur frère, qui leur tendait leur repas.

- Merci, Daryl, murmura Jessica en prenant son assiette.

- C'est rien. De quoi vous avez parlé ? demanda-t-il pressé de changer de sujet.

- Rien d'important, rétorqua Merle en avalant un morceau de lapin.

Il jeta ensuite un regard interrogateur vers Jessica qui le remercia d'un sourire timide. Peut-être était-ce le début d'une amitié entre eux deux après tout ? En tout cas, Daryl l'espérait sincèrement. Il refusait de vivre dans ce genre d'ambiance de haine et désagréable au possible. Il avait déjà donné de ce côté-là, et n'avait aucune envie de recommencer. Ils mangèrent alors en silence. Un silence loin d'être agaçant, c'était calme. Le bruit des feuilles frémissant au grès du souffle du vent, quelques oiseaux se posant dans leur nid : c'était les seuls bruits qui tapissait le fond sonore. Ça allait être une belle soirée.

* * *

Le jour n'était pas encore totalement levé lorsque Daryl ouvrit les yeux. Il devait être 6H du matin à quelque chose prêt. Il les cligna plusieurs fois afin de s'accommoder à la lumière qui restait tout de même forte par rapport à la noirceur de son sommeil agité. Il avait cauchemardé cette nuit là. De ses stupides créatures. Pour changer de la réalité son subconscient aurait peut-être pût trouver plus original comme idée pour le faire flipper. Daryl se leva doucement, il avait dormi sur l'herbe en laissant l'intérieur de la camionnette à son frère et à sa sœur. Ils s'étaient tout les trois relayés pendant la nuit, pour monter la garde. Juste au cas où un de ses monstres s'approchait un peu trop près d'eux. C'était d'ailleurs au tour de Jessica. Mais, Daryl allait la remplacer, elle devait être fatiguée après ce tour de garde de 3 heures. Daryl se posa sur ses deux jambes mais failli tomber : des fourmis semblaient s'éclater tout le long de ses jambes. Il avait dut dormir les jambes pliées, quelle idée. Il tituba jusqu'à un arbre et s'y appuya attendant que cette sensation désagréable passe. Il lança un regard vers l'endroit où devait se trouver sa sœur, mais elle n'y était pas. Peut-être était-elle plus loin. Inquiet, Daryl prit son arbalète, posée non loin de lui et s'engagea dans la profondeur de la forêt, à l'affût du moindre signe de vie.

- Jessica, appelait-il en avançant à pas de loup.

Mais personne ne répondait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait, merde ? Il s'imaginait au pire, comme d'habitude. Elle s'était peut-être faite attraper par une horde de créature, ou alors faite tuer par un promeneur un peu trop agressif. Ou alors s'était-elle juste perdue ? C'était tout à fait possible, douée comme elle était. C'est alors qu'elle surgit de nulle part, fusil pointé droit sur son frère, ce qui fit sursauter Daryl qui leva son arbalète vers elle, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un intrus.

- Putain, Jess ! s'exclama Daryl en posant une de ses mains contre son cœur. Tu m'as fait peur.

- Déstresse frangin, répliqua-t-elle en remettant convenablement son fusil sur son épaule.

Il baissa son arme, abasourdit. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'on lui faisait la réflexion. Merle avait été le premier. Il n'était pas stressé d'abord. Il était juste sur ses gardes : les bruits suspects qu'il avait entendu la veille le rendaient très méfiant.

- Retourne au camp, déclara Daryl en mettant son arbalète en bandoulière. Je prends la relève.

Jessica le remercia d'un sourire puis prit le chemin de leur campement d'un pas léger, quelques heures de sommeil lui feraient le plus grand bien. Elle était tout simplement crevée. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de sa vision, Daryl se dirigea vers un arbre, prit d'une envie urgente. Il dégrafa la braguette de son jean sale et commença à uriner. Cependant, il ne faisait pas attention aux bruits alentours, pensant que personne ne viendrait crécher dans les parages à cette heure là de la journée. Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière lui qui avançaient dangereusement vers leur campement. Il n'entendit pas les feuilles se froisser sous leur poids. Daryl ferma convenablement son jean lorsqu'il eut finit son affaire, toujours inconscient de se qui se passait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit une voix masculine étrangère crier qu'il se baissa d'un coup en armant son arbalète. Daryl ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il s'approcha, le plus silencieusement possible, accroupi, comme lorsque lui et son frère chassaient ensemble le weekend. Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre d'eux, il pouvait les voir dorénavant, de loin, mais il pouvait les voir tout de même. Il s'agissait de deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, tout les deux armés d'un fusil de chasse.

- Posez vos armes, criait le mec de droite en pointant son fusil vers Merle. Et rien ne vous arrivera d' mal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demandait la jeune femme son fusil armé vers son attaquant.

- A manger, répondit le second homme qui braquait son arme sur Jessica.

Daryl s'approchait de plus en plus, il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Il pouvait maintenant distinctement les voir. L'homme de droite, tatoué de partout, avait les cheveux d'un blond très foncé et ne portait d'un pantalon militaire pour seul vêtement. Il semblait confiant et il tirerait avec grand plaisir si jamais il avait la moindre motivation de la part de Merle. Tandis que l'homme de gauche, avec ses cheveux blondinets, tremblait comme une feuille face au fusil braqué de Jessica. Les deux hommes étaient peut-être frères, ils se ressemblaient de visage. Daryl se cacha derrière des arbustes et analysa la situation. Merle était assit par terre, sans armes, sans protection. Il ne devait pas apprécier. Merle tourna rapidement le regard vers la lisière de la forêt : il avait repéré Daryl. Il le fixa quelques millisecondes puis retourna à ses moutons, comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas que son frère se fasse repérer.

- Dans vos rêves, leur déclara Merle en les regardant dans les yeux.

- Partez, ordonna Jessica aussi sûre d'elle qu'on pouvait l'être, on ne vous suivra pas. Vous avez notre parole.

Mais aucun des deux hommes ne semblait faire la moindre attention aux paroles de la jeune femme. Ils étaient tous les deux prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Si Daryl attaquait maintenant, il les prendrait par surprise et peut-être arriverait-il à les descendre tout les deux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Merle lui fit un geste très discret de la main pendant que les deux hommes ne le regardaient pas: « Attend » lui mimait-il. Pourquoi ? C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il l'écouta, cependant il visa la tête de l'homme qui avait Merle en ligne de mir, le plus sûr des deux. L'autre aurait peut-être peur et se rendra plus facilement.

- Dégagez, déclara Merle visiblement agacé. Démerdez-vous.

- J' crois pas non, répondit l'homme en face de lui. Donnez nous ce qu'on demande ou un de vous mourra.

- Ils vont pas nous lâcher, Jess, ajouta Merle en regardant furtivement sa demi-sœur, puis Daryl.

C'était peut-être un signe. Son frère se tenait prêt. Prêt à attaquer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le moment opportun.

- On a d' la bouffe à l'arrière de la caisse, continua-t-il. Vérifiez par vous même.

Le blond détourna son regard de sa cible furtivement : c'était le moment idéal. Daryl bondit hors des buissons et tira une flèche dans le dos de l'homme tatoué qui tomba au sol. Merle en profita pour courir chercher un fusil, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Quant à l'autre, il ne bougea pas d'un iota, abasourdi. Daryl profita alors de son état passager pour recharger son arbalète d'un geste expert. Mais il n'était pas assez rapide. Tandis que son regard était baissé sur son arme, un coup de feu fouetta l'air ce qui fit sursauter Daryl. Il leva alors les yeux : Merle avait plaqué violemment le tireur au sol tandis que Jessica … Ou était-elle ? Daryl se leva d'un bond, paniqué, son arbalète chargée. Mais c'était trop tard. Jessica était là, allongée sur l'herbe, elle ne bougeait plus. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas lourd, comme sous le choc. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti autour de lui, comme si le monde avait été mis sur pause pendant quelques instant. Il ne percevait plus que la voix lointaine de son frère qui criait en frappant à coups de poing le tireur au visage :

- Enculé ! Espèce de sale fils de pute !

Daryl courut vers Jessica, espérant qu'elle avait juste perdu connaissance. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il arriva assez près pour la voir entièrement. Elle … Elle avait prit une balle dans la tête. Jessica était … Morte. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne l'avait quitté des yeux que quelques secondes, juste le temps d'armer son arbalète c'est tout. Daryl ne voulait pas y croire. C'était impossible. Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de sa tête et la prit dans ses bras. Ses yeux bleus étaient vides de toute sorte de vie, ils ne le regardaient plus. Il pouvait entendre les poings de son frère s'abattre sur le visage de cet assassin mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. En temps normal, Daryl aurait été contre, mais vu la situation … Il le laissa faire. Ce gars ne méritait que la mort. Des larmes coulaient dorénavant le long des joues tapissées de poussière de Daryl.

- Non, non, non, pleurait-il en serrant le corps encore chaud de Jessica contre lui.

Il la serrait le plus fortement qu'il le pouvait, de peur qu'elle s'échappe, mais elle était déjà loin. Très loin. Il entendit un second coup de feu. Il savait cependant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son frère, Merle, qui venait de mettre un terme à la vie si misérable du connard qui avait tué leur demi-sœur. Daryl tenait fermement Jessica contre sa poitrine en laissant ses émotions prendre le total contrôle de son visage. Merle s'approchait d'eux en jurant. Les deux hommes étaient morts maintenant, leur attaque avait été en vain. Elle n'avait servie qu'à tuer une jeune fille innocente. C'était tout. Daryl baissa les paupières de Jessica, il ne voulait plus croiser son regard.

- Daryl, l'appela doucement Merle en mettant une main sur son épaule après quelques minutes qui l'avaient mis mal à l'aise. Faut qu'on se tire, il y en a qui vont arriver.

Il parlait des créatures sûrement. Il y en aurait toujours de toutes les manières. Ils ne seraient jamais en paix sur cette Terre. Les coups de feu allaient sûrement les attirés vers eux. Merle avait raison, il valait mieux partir.

- On va l'enterrer, réussit à articuler Daryl en se levant. On l'emmène.

Il prit quelques instant pour se calmer, reprendre ses esprits embrumés par le chagrin et l'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle bien fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Il s'était bien douté, en la prenant avec eux, qu'elle ne vivrait pas longtemps dans ce monde de malade mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle les quitterait aussi tôt. Sous le regard grave de son frère, il prit un torchon qu'ils utilisaient pour laver leur vaisselle –il n'aurait pas mieux- et couvrit le visage de Jessica. C'était moins dur comme ça. De toute façon ce n'était plus qu'un corps désormais. Il fut pris d'une nouvelle vague de sanglot qu'il contrôla tant bien que mal. Il fit signe à son frère de l'aider à porter leur sœur jusqu'au coffre de la camionnette : c'était hors de question qu'ils l'enterrent là, au milieu de nulle part. Ils soulevèrent doucement le corps, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il ne se rompe en deux. C'était très étrange comme situation : Merle ne la connaissait presque pas et il se retrouvait à porter son corps. Mais il le faisait surtout pour son frère, Daryl le savait. Arrivés à la voiture, ils l'allongèrent dans le coffre, le plus délicatement possible. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient l'enterrer. Il n'y avait nulle part où aller.

- Je vais rassembler les affaires, murmura Merle dans sa barbe.

Daryl allait le rejoindre pour l'aider, mais il fut arrêté par quelque chose. Alors qu'il refermait la porte arrière du coffre, il vit quelque chose pendant au cou de Jessica. Par curiosité, il le sortit de son T-shirt : il s'agissait d'un chapelet blanc, très discret. En le regardant, Daryl se demandait sérieusement comment elle avait put croire en toute ses histoires. Sa sœur était peut-être croyante, mais ça ne l'avait pas aidé à survivre. Il se souvenait que Jessica lui avait dit que Dieu l'avait aidé à traverser tous les malheurs qu'ils leur étaient arrivés jusque là. Qu'ils les mettaient à l'épreuve, pour savoir ce qu'ils valaient. Daryl déroula la croix de son cou et le présenta à son frère qui revenait, leurs affaires sous le coude.

- Prend le, déclara Daryl en essuyant ses joues mouillées par les larmes.

- Non, non, c'est, essaya d'argumenter Merle.

- J' crois pas en ces merdes, le coupa-t-il en lui tendant la croix. Toi si, alors … Elle aurait voulu que tu l'aies…

A contrecœur, Merle empoigna le collier et le mis autour de son cou avant de se diriger dans la camionnette, côté conducteur. Non, Daryl ne croyait pas en Dieu ni en rien de religieux. Ce n'était même pas envisageable pour lui, de croire que quelqu'un là haut décidait de tout ce qui allait leur arriver. Avec toutes ses merdes qui leur était arrivé … La mort de leur mère, leur père violent et alcoolique, cette apocalypse, la mort de Jessica … Il y avait quelqu'un là-haut qui n'avait définitivement pas cette famille à la bonne.

**_Voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là, dit donc, surtout la dernière partie. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir 3_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Le foulard rouge**_

_**Disclamer :**__** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Excepté le personnage de Jessica.**_

_**New chapter for you guys! **__**J'espère que vous l'aimerez. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire celui là. En plus, normalement je n'aurais pas du le poster avant au moins une semaine mais vu que je déprime sec en ce moment j'avais besoin de me remonter le moral en écrivant. Oui je sais, se remonter le moral avec ce genre de fic c'est super bizarre mais je vous assure que ça marche du tonnerre =)**_

_**Comme d'habitude un grand merci à Soso77 et à Nanaachan pour leur commentaire et leur fidélité à mon histoire ça fait super plaisir. **_

_**Merci aussi à Sylhe pour ses commentaires : je vais te répondre vu que t'es en guest =) = Non ton commentaire n'avait pas été posté ^^ Oui je comprend tout à fait ton point de vue. Pour moi en fait, Merle est un homme qui a beaucoup souffert dans sa jeunesse et qui préfère garder les gens loin de lui et de faire en sorte qu'ils le craignent pour éviter de souffrir encore. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et de mon point de vue, il n'y a qu'à Daryl qu'il montre sa vraie facette, c'est comme ça que je préfère le voir en fait xP Parce que au fond il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais le petit Merle ^^ **_

_**/!\ Certains propos ou événements pourraient heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, d'où le rated T.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes qu'ils avaient quitté leur campement, à la recherche de l'endroit adéquat pour enterrer leur demi-sœur. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus d'Atlanta, ce qui ne les embêtait pas plus que ça : bien que ce soit la seule ville dans laquelle ils aient vécu, elle n'allait pas leur manquer. Ils auraient l'occasion d'y retourner. Jessica, elle, elle allait leur manquer, enfin surtout à Daryl. Merle prenait les petites routes, une idée lumineuse en sachant que la plupart des habitants de la ville voudront quitter les lieux au plus vite et s'échapper, loin. Il devait y avoir un sacré embouteillage sur l'autoroute, alors que les départementales et les routes de campagne étaient claires et fluides. Ils ne devaient sûrement pas être les seuls à avoir eu ce réflexe, mais ils ne croisaient personne. De temps en temps, Daryl regardait à l'arrière de la voiture, pour voir si le corps inerte de sa demi-sœur était encore là, s'il était encore "intact". Une réflexion bien stupide quand on y pense. Une vague de tristesse monta aux yeux de Daryl qui les retint du mieux qu'il put.

- Alors, démarra Merle, rompant ainsi le silence dans lequel ils baignaient depuis un moment, tu veux l'enterrer où ?

Son frère regarda aux alentours, à la recherche de l'endroit idéal. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit idéal. Il n'y en aurait jamais. Surtout pour une chose pareille. Le vrai idéal aurait été qu'il tue ses fils de pute dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, au lieu de vouloir jouer au plus malin. Et qu'elle vive par la même occasion.

- J'en sais rien, souffla-t-il en portant ses mains à son visage.

C'était vrai, il ne savait pas où. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quitter cette forêt au plus vite et de ne pas l'y laisser. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de la laisser là-bas, à l'endroit exact où elle avait été tuée. Pour que ces créatures dégueulasses l'utilisent comme prochain repas, ce n'était même pas envisageable pour Daryl. Déjà Marwan, ensuite Jessica … A croire que toutes les personnes qu'il approchait finissaient bouffées, ou tuées. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son frère qui fit tourner brusquement la voiture pour qu'elle roule sur une vieille route de campagne.

- Qu'est-c' qu'tu fais ? l'interpella Daryl en cachant son visage encore mouillé de chagrin.

- Là-bas, il y a une sorte de putain de jardinet, répondit-il en montrant une cabane du doigt, elle était à côté d'une maison au milieu d'un champ –une maison de vieux sûrement. Elle a l'air vide. Ils trouveraient de quoi il avaient besoin.

Il arrêta la voiture devant la maison et ils sortirent tout les deux. Avant de refermer leur portière respective, ils prirent chacun une arme. Daryl avait hésité avant de prendre son arbalète : il était vrai que c'était silencieux, efficace et tout ce qu'on veut mais elle était super longue, et dure à armer. Ça leur avait posé problème tout à l'heure … Et plus le temps passait, plus la corde devenait raide et difficile à tirer. Il faudrait qu'il s'en trouve un autre un de ses quatre. Avant d'entrer dans la vieille cabane, ils vérifièrent que personne, -et quand ils pensaient personne, ils pensaient aucun mort vivant- ne traînaient dans les parages. Ils avancèrent vers la porte de la cabane, tout les deux en alerte de la moindre menace. Merle tenta d'ouvrir la porte en bois mais sans succès, elle était fermée à clefs. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à la forcer. Merle fit signe à son frère de le couvrir, juste au cas où, et se plaça en face de la porte de la cabane. En un violent coup de pied, la porte fut enfoncée et Daryl entra à l'intérieur, l'arbalète pointée en avant prêt à tirer. Il n'y avait personne, les lumières étaient éteintes et il leur était impossible de les rallumer : les propriétaires avaient dû couper l'électricité avant de s'enfuir loin d'ici. Les deux frères entrèrent dans la cabane et la fouillèrent rapidement des yeux à la recherche de pelles pour creuser la tombe de leur sœur.

- Là, déclara Merle en pointant du doigt le fond de la pièce.

Daryl parti les prendre et il s'apprêtait à sortir à l'extérieur. Cependant, il fut arrêté par son frère qui lui dit :

- On d'vrait chercher d' la bouffe. Ils ont dû en …

- Ils sont partis, le coupa Daryl en continuant sa route. Ils ont prit tout ce qu'ils avaient et c'est tout.

- C'est pas parce que cette gamine est morte qu'il faut que tu m' pètes les couilles ! Merde Daryl ! C'est pas la fin du monde !

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Il avait eu en grippe Jessica depuis le début, même avant de la rencontrer. Il n'allait pas l'aimer ni la pleurer à chaudes larmes maintenant … Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Merle décida de chercher tout de même à l'intérieur, juste au cas où les propriétaires avaient laissé des choses utiles derrière eux, dans la panique. Pendant ce temps, son frère était dehors à scruter les environs, à la recherche d'un endroit qui lui semblait approprié. Ça lui fendait le cœur de devoir prendre une telle initiative. Les plus vieux devaient partir avant les plus jeunes, c'était comme ça, l'ordre des choses. A la lisière de la forêt ? Non, ça lui rappelait comment et où elle était morte. Au milieu du champ ? Non c'était trop ... Au milieu de nulle part. Et c'est là qu'il vit un grand arbre, un de ses arbres qu'on voyait de temps en temps au milieu des champs, seul. C'était un endroit qui semblait presque être un signe de paix et de sérénité. Les grandes branches d'arbre recouvraient une partie de la pelouse rare sur ce terrain. Ça paraissait être un bon emplacement pour Daryl. Jessica aurait aimé … Il se dirigea alors dans sa direction, sans attendre que Merle revienne de sa chasse au trésor.

- Jackpot, s'écria-t-il en montrant fièrement une boîte de conserve. Daryl ? Qu'est-ce …

Il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce que son frère lui voulait. Il se fichait royalement de la trouvaille qu'il avait pu faire. Tout ce que Daryl voulait, c'était de pouvoir enterrer sa petite sœur dans les plus brefs délais. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Et Merle … Merle devait juste se la fermer, le temps que … Qu'il puisse un peu digérer tout ça. Daryl était maintenant arrivé au niveau de l'arbre : c'était à l'ombre, parfait. Il prit sa pelle et traça vite fait un périmètre sur le sol : pour savoir jusqu'où creuser. Il traça un rectangle d'à peu près … 1m70 de longueur. Jessica faisait moins d'1m65 mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de devoir faire des manœuvres en plus, … De gênantes et évitables manœuvres … Il planta sa pelle au sol et commença à creuser, heureusement pour lui, la terre était relativement souple, il n'eut donc pas tellement de mal. Il entendit la camionnette arriver au bout de quelques minutes vers lui, avec son frère au volant. Il le dépassa et vain se garer en face de lui, le coffre tourné vers l'arbre, à l'ombre. Tandis que Daryl continuait de creuser, Merle sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière derrière lui.

- Pour l'odeur, déclara-t-il en se grattant le nez. J' sais pas pour toi frangin, mais j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle pourrisse au soleil et après d' la porter sur 200 mètres avec l'odeur qui traîne.

Daryl ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il lui disait et lui jeta une des deux pelles qu'il avait ramené. Il retourna à son travail, dans ses pensées, alors que Merle le rejoint sans grande motivation. Ils creusèrent alors le sol pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à arriver à une profondeur acceptable, en vérifiant de temps en temps que « personne » n'était dans les environs.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Daryl eut un pincement au cœur : ça allait arriver. Le moment qu'il redoutait le plus en ce moment. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir partir. Encore moins dans ses conditions. Il prit son courage à deux mains et essuya la larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue, juste à temps pour que son frère ne le remarque. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Parce merde, oui, Merle l'avait vu cette putain de larme. Mais il n'avait préféré ne rien dire. C'était normal, son petit frère venait de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Ça arrivait des fois, à tout le monde d'ailleurs. Merle avait déjà été triste à en pleurer … Une fois. Enfin, si plus d'une fois. Mais c'était la seule fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de son bâtard de paternel. Elle s'appelait Mandy, une très belle femme … Et très droguée aussi. Mais il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un. Il n'en avait bien sûr jamais parlé à personne. Même pas à Daryl. De toute façon, le connaissant, il lui aurait dit de la lâcher, que ce n'était qu'un déchet ambulant qui ne s'intéressait à lui que pour sa coke. Mandy et Merle étaient très proches … Mais quand il disait proche, c'était très proche. Ils avaient une relation fusionnelle, passionnelle, destructrice ... Ils faisaient tout ensemble : ils travaillaient ensemble, couchaient ensemble –plus d'une fois d'ailleurs-, se droguaient ensemble ... Elle est morte d'une overdose il y a quelques années, alors qu'ils étaient ensembles. Ça n'avait pas traumatisé Merle pour autant, sur la question de la drogue. Il était juste devenu un peu plus vigilant, c'est tout.

Les deux frères posèrent leur pelles à terre et s'observèrent quelques instants : les instants qui allaient suivre n'allaient pas être de tout repos, surtout pour Daryl. Merle était juste là pour transporter le corps, en quelques sortes. Même si Jessica était le quart de son sang –quelque chose comme ça- il ne la connaissait pas, il ne lui avait parlé qu'une ou deux fois. Enfin, « parler » était un très grand mot, c'était surtout elle qui lui avait parlé. Elle lui avait fait une sorte de discours à la con, que Merle avait juste écouté. Rien de bien important cela dit : elle lui avait surtout parlé de Daryl, de comment s'aurait été génial qu'ils s'entendent comme cul et chemise pour lui faire plaisir … Les frères Dixon se dirigèrent vers le coffre de la camionnette en traînant un peu des pieds. Merle ouvrit la portière et déplaça les pieds de Jessica vers l'avant. Daryl la porta au niveau des épaules et ils l'emmenèrent en direction du trou qu'ils avaient creusé en son honneur. Elle était légère, plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu l'imaginer en fin de compte … Chacun de leur pas étaient étudiés au millimètre près, ils avançaient doucement, avec attention, en silence. Arrivé au niveau de la tombe, ils la déposèrent dedans, avec la plus grande des délicatesses, en faisant attention de ne pas l'amocher. En y repensant, c'était une réflexion un peu stupide : elle était morte. Finie, plus de Jessica. Elle ne pouvait plus souffrir, rien ressentir …

- Tu veux dire un truc, murmura Merle quand ils furent sorti du trou.

- Non, non, ça va, répondit Daryl en s'essuyant le nez pour cacher les quelques traces de tristesse sur son visage.

Cependant, avant que son petit frère n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre pas pour prendre une des deux pelles, Merle lui retint par le bras, pour qu'il revienne à sa position initiale. Il le lâcha quelques instants et retourna à la camionnette sous le regard interrogateur de son frère. Il fouillait dans le sac qu'il avait ramené de chez lui, avant de quitter sa maison. Au bout de quelques instants, et quelques grognements inaudibles, il en sortit un livre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec un putain de bouquin à la con ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire une pause lecture. Merle s'approcha de Daryl, s'arrêta à sa hauteur et fit face à la tombe en silence. Il feuilleta rapidement le bouquin, qui s'avéra être une Bible en fait, et s'arrêta à une double page. Merle parcouru rapidement la page de droite et finit par ouvrir la bouche :

- Frères, récita-t-il en lisant attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la fin ? » pensait Daryl en fixant attardement son frère. Il faisait le prêtre maintenant. C'était … Pour le moins inattendu de sa part. Il le laissa faire cependant. Il savait, sans vraiment se l'avouer, que Merle faisait tout ça pour lui, il s'en foutait royalement de Jessica. Mais pas Daryl. Et ça, ça faisait toute la différence.

- (*) Nous ne voulons pas vous laisser dans l'ignorance au sujet de ceux qui se sont endormis dans la mort, il ne faut pas que vous soyez abattus comme les autres, qui n'ont pas d'espérance. Jésus, nous le croyons, est mort et ressuscité de même, nous le croyons, ceux qui se sont endormis, Dieu, à cause de Jésus, les emmènera avec son Fils. Ainsi, nous serons pour toujours avec le Seigneur. Retenez ce que je viens de dire, et réconfortez-vous les uns les autres. L'amour nous fait passer de la mort à la vie.

Merle ferma la Bible de poche et termina son discours en disant d'une voix posée, mais rapide :

- Amen.

Daryl ne savait pas comment son frère avait pu connaître l'extrait de la Bible qu'il allait lire, mais cet acte lui allait droit au cœur. Il avait juste dû se souvenir ce que le prêtre avait récité pendant l'enterrement de leur mère. Une preuve que Merle pouvait être très gentil parfois, même si personne ne semblait y croire autour de lui. Il fallait juste le connaître un peu avant de le juger trop vite. Ils attendirent quelques secondes en silence, avant de recouvrir le corps de Jessica, l'ensevelir sous une montagne de terre. C'était fini. Elle était partie, pour de bon … Daryl sentit une vague de colère monter en lui en repensant à comment Jessica était morte. Il la contrôla tant bien que mal et se dirigea rapidement vers la camionnette sous le regard de son grand frère. Il jeta violemment la pelle au loin et empoigna le sac de Jessica. Enfin, son ancien sac … Daryl s'éloigna de quelques mètres, il voulait être seul. Il s'assit finalement contre le cabanon de jardin et ouvrit le sac à dos. Il y avait la plupart de ses affaires : deux, trois bouquins à la con, quelques stylos, un carnet … C'était le cahier dans lequel Jessica avait écrit la veille. Il le prit entre ses mains, le retournant dans tous les sens. C'était juste un carnet comme les autres. Il ne savait pas si le lire était une bonne idée : si il le lisait, c'était un peu comme s'il fouillait dans son intimité. Si elle avait voulu qu'il le lise, elle n'aurait pas donné tant d'effort pour l'empêcher qu'il le fasse. Mais d'un autre côté, …. Elle était morte, et enterrée maintenant. Tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance dorénavant.

Il prit alors la décision d'ouvrir le cahier violet : c'était une sorte de journal intime. La première phrase était la date de son dernier anniversaire, surement le jour où ça lui avait été offert. Quelle idée de donner un truc pareil ! Daryl feuilleta les pages : il y avait toutes sortes de style d'écriture, de collages, de dessins, de poèmes, un ticket de cinéma aussi à un moment, … Daryl lisait de temps en temps une phrase ou deux de chaque page qu'il passait. Cela allait de « Mon prof de maths est assez canon » à « Papa a encore trop bu aujourd'hui ». Cette dernière phrase revenait beaucoup trop souvent au goût de Daryl : il le savait évidemment étant donné que Jessica lui racontait presque toute sa vie. Mais ça lui faisait encore mal de voir que leur père était aussi violent avec elle qu'il l'avait été avec ses fils. Il ne le pleurerait pas celui là, plus jamais. Il tourna alors les pages, encore et encore. Il apprit quelques petits éléments tout de même, comme par exemple le fait que des filles de son lycée lui prenaient le bec à cause de ses origines familiales.

« Je leur aie répondu que si jamais elles m'emmerdaient encore, mon frère allait venir leur botter le cul et que ça allait être tout de suite moins drôle pour elles. » Daryl esquissa un sourire en lisant cette phrase : il n'avait jamais été au courant de cette histoire. Jessica n'avait peut-être pas trouvé important de lui raconter. Elle aurait dû cela dit car c'était à peu près sûr qu'il aurait fait un saut à son lycée pour leur remettre les pendules à l'heure à ces garces. Daryl continua de survoler le cahier, à la recherche de … Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait juste rester en contact avec elle encore quelques instants, la sentir vivre en quelque sorte. Il arriva à la date de la vieille assez rapidement. Il leva les yeux furtivement vers Merle : il lançait des flèches dans un arbre avec l'arbalète de son petit frère. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il la lui prête un jour. Daryl commença sa lecture :

« Cher journal,

Le monde part en couille en ce moment. Il y a des monstres partout, on se dirait dans Resident Evil, c'est fou. Ces genres de morts-vivants bouffent des gens et ceux là se transforment en ces choses. Papa ne voulait pas qu'on s'en aille de la maison. Il a préféré rester boire dans son canapé pendant que les monstres attaquaient le quartier. Mais heureusement pour moi, Daryl et Merle sont venus me chercher. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé cela dit … Papa est mort … Enfin j'imagine, on n'a pas attendu la fin de la scène pour se barrer. C'était tellement dingue autour. Je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose a pu arriver. Est-ce Dieu qui veut punir le comportement humain en déversant sa colère sur nous ? Il y a des chances. C'est vraiment la merde en tout cas. Mais d'un côté, je suis soulagée d'être parti de ce foutoir, d'être avec mes frères. Même si Merle est un peu distant avec moi, ce que je peux concevoir, il y a Daryl. Il va nous sortir de la c'est sûr. J'ai confiance en lui. De toute façon, c'est le meilleur mon frère. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais je crois en lui, plus qu'en moi alors ça va bien se passer. On va sortir de là et en sortir grandi. Ca va bien se passer … »

Heureusement pour Daryl, le cahier s'arrêtait là, il n'y avait plus rien. Une vague de colère montait en lui, il ne comprenait pas … Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? Il n'était pas le meilleur. C'était loin d'être vrai. Il n'avait même pas été capable de la prendre en charge et de devenir son tuteur légal quand il était devenu majeur. Oui, il avait tenté de la faire venir cher lui à un moment, quand il avait trouvé un travail mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait voulu. Son père avait menti tout le long du procès et le juge n'avait du coup pas voulu lui faire confiance. Oliver était venu vêtu de son plus beau costume de ringard et avait nié toutes les accusations que Daryl et son avocate commise d'office avaient réunies contre lui. La loi n'était faite que pour les pourris de toute façon, il aurait dû le prévoir … C'était de sa faute quelque part, il n'avait jamais été à l'hôpital, ni appelé la police, ni rien de tout ça quand son père le frappait. Il allait juste se cacher dans sa chambre quand tout était fini ... A dire vrai, il ne pensait pas que les appeler changerait quelque chose. Pour Daryl, ça n'allait que le mettre encore plus encore colère. Il aurait dû le faire en y repensant, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Le mal était fait. Encore.

Daryl sorti de ses pensées et essuya les quelques larmes de colère qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Il ferma le calepin violet et le rangea avec violence. Alors qu'il était prêt à rejoindre Merle, qui commençait à s'impatienter, il remarqua quelque chose au fond du sac à dos. Intrigué, il plongea sa main dedans et agrippa le bout de tissu. Une fois sorti, il put complètement l'analyser : il s'agissait d'un foulard rouge assez épais. Du genre qui pouvait facilement passez pour un torchon. Il se souvenait de ce truc. Daryl l'avait offert pour le 14e anniversaire de Jessica. C'était assez incroyable qu'elle l'ait toujours. C'était juste un bout de tissu, et assez moche en y repensant. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle l'avait emmené avec elle …

- Frangin, lui cria Merle, va falloir s'bouger l'cul.

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers son frère qui avançait vers la camionnette d'un pas lent, un fusil à la main. Daryl ferma avec précaution le sac et se leva doucement pour aller le rejoindre. Pendant qu'il avançait, il mit le foulard de Jessica dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Jamais il ne le quitterait. Il fera tout ce qui lui sera possible de faire pour honorer sa mémoire, pour qu' « elle » soit fière de lui.

_**(*) L 12 - Première lettre de saint Paul aux Thessaloniciens (1 Th 4, 13-14,17d-18)**_

_**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plût =) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez j'y répondrais avec plaisir si vous avez un compte sur bien sur ^^ Alors personnellement je le trouve ultra moyen ce chapitre, j'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire. Les prochains seront meilleurs, promis ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre n°6 : Encerclé**_

_**Disclamer :**__** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Excepté le personnage de Jessica.**_

_**New chapter for you guys! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. J'ai fini de passer mes exams donc j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire et tout. Bon j'ai fini de raconter ma vie maintenant. J'ai écrit ce chapitre très rapidement, (en 3 heures à peu près) j'étais très inspiré en tout cas.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction, vous êtes tous magique! Un grand merci à Twixette (t'es trop chou avec tous tes compliments ^^), à Soso77G pour ses encouragements pour mes exams et sa review, et à Nanaachan pour ses encouragements et commentaire (J'espère que je vais pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre =) ). Vous êtes géniaux, je vous aimes ! *_***_

_**/!\ Certains propos ou événements pourraient heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, d'où le rated T.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Cela faisait plus de 48 heures qu'ils avaient quitté le champ. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient enterré Jessica. Et rien ne semblait avoir changé. La vie suivait son cours comme si rien n'avait changé. La seule variabilité était que les provisions, aussi minces soient-elles, se vidaient moins rapidement. Cela faisait deux jours que les frères Dixon cherchaient de quoi se nourrir sans rien trouver de bien intéressant : ils étaient trop éloigné de la ville et s'étaient engouffrés dans les champs où aucune maison, ni rien ne semblait demeurer. C'était plus que désert dans les environs. Ils avaient alors décidé, ensemble –enfin Merle plutôt-, de faire demi-tour pour se rapprocher des habitations. Bien que Merle ne soit pas un grand fan du pillage de maison, ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix : les écureuils n'allaient pas les nourrir éternellement.

Les deux frères s'étaient arrêtés prêt d'un ruisseau au pied d'une montagne longeant Atlanta, non loin d'une route. Ils avaient prit la décision de prendre de l'essence se trouvant dans les voitures qui étaient abandonnées sur l'autoroute : elle n'aurait pas d'autres utilité de toute façon. Daryl s'occupait d'ailleurs de ça pendant que son frère « gardait » la camionnette, un fusil à l'épaule. Il devait surtout compter ses stocks de drogue à la place. C'était un dealeur, utilisant et vendant, avant que le monde parte en couilles. Il le redeviendra sûrement quand tout ça sera terminé, d'ailleurs : il était trop accro à ces trucs là pour tout laisser tomber du jour au lendemain. Daryl vidait avec attention chaque réservoir d'essence des voitures et le déversait dans un bidon qu'il avait prit pour l'occasion. Il utilisait un tube dans lequel il inspirait doucement jusqu'à se que le tuyau soit rempli mais juste avant que de l'essence n'entre dans sa bouche, puis il expirait pour vider le liquide dans le bidon : un jeu d'enfant. Simple, mais lent. Il fallait être très patient pour un tel travail : c'était pour cela que c'était Daryl qui s'était collé. Merle n'aurait pas tenu une minute.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Daryl ferma le bouchon du bidon d'essence et se dirigea vers leur camionnette. Il devait être à une centaine de mètre sans plus, certaines voitures avaient été plus vides que d'autres : c'était étrange d'ailleurs, comme si quelqu'un était venu les vider juste avant lui. Alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de l'emplacement, il voyait de plus en plus net son frère : il était tranquillement allongé sur le capot de la voiture à regarder le ciel. Il pouvait voir à présent le sac de médicament délaissé sur le côté : Daryl en déduit qu'il s'agissait de la méth'. C'était la drogue préféré de son frère, il la prenait à chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas bien ou alors qu'il s'ennuyait. Il était maintenant arrivé à sa hauteur mais Merle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

- J'te dérange peut-être, s'exclama Daryl en posant violemment le bidon au sol.

- Calm'-toi mon pote ! répliqua-t-il en sursautant. Eclate-toi un peu !

- Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai envie de m' calmer ?! On a perdu Jess et on a plus de nourriture ! Pauv' con va !

Merle explosa de rire. On ne pouvait absolument rien obtenir de lui quand il planait comme ça.

- Touché, s'exclamait-il hilare.

- Tu riras moins quand on sera mort de fin …

Daryl prit le sac en plastique sur le sol en se dirigea pour le remettre dans la sacoche de la moto de son frère, là où était sa place. Il dû lutter contre sa propre volonté pour s'empêcher d'en prendre lui aussi : il fallait au moins une personne sobre et lucide ici. Et puis, c'était fini pour lui ces conneries. Il en avait prit, c'est vrai il y a quelques années parce qu'il allait vraiment mal et que son frère lui en proposait relativement souvent, mais il avait arrêté il y a un ou deux ans. Il n'aimait pas comment la drogue le rendait, c'est-à-dire violent. Il avait failli frapper son frère plusieurs fois à cause de ça. Mais heureusement pour lui, il avait arrêté : il refusait de devenir comme son père. Un alcoolique violent et sans scrupule. Ce n'était pas lui.

- On va chasser, s'exclama Merle en le voyant fourrer la drogue dans la sacoche.

- Non, refusa Daryl. J'ai pas envie que tu me prennes pour une bestiole et que tu me tues. Fait comme t'es …

- Mais nan, je vise beaucoup mieux quand je suis fonce-dé que normal.

- On attend que tu sois lucide et on y va.

Merle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : il s'affala sur le capot de la voiture et s'endormi. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Daryl était habitué à force.

* * *

En attendant que son frère se réveille, Daryl avait tenté de chercher des provisions qui auraient pu rester dans les voitures les plus proches sur la route. Mais, à son grand désespoir, elles étaient vides de nourritures. Il y avait de quoi faire en vêtements, livres et jeux de plage mais aucun paquet de gâteaux, ni de conserves. Rien. Nada. Daryl avait beau avancer, il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant. Il finit par ouvrir une voiture rouge, une belle bagnole, du genre que tu n'as pas envie de laisser sur le bord de la route. Il l'inspecta rapidement mais resta bouche bée à la vue du spectacle qui lui faisait face. Un siège de bébé vide se trouvait en face de lui, et il était taché de sang oxydé. Un spectacle d'horreur qui fit grimacer Daryl. Ces créatures ne s'arrêtaient donc pas aux adultes et aux enfants : ils attaquaient aussi les bébés. Quel genre de monstres pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible. « Un monstre justement » dit une voix dans sa tête. Juste à côté du siège se trouvait des affaires de bébé avec des compotes, des couches, des jouets, du lait maternisé et des biberons. Daryl prit les compotes ainsi que deux cuillères à contre cœur : il fallait bien que lui et son frère se nourrissent, ce gamin n'en aurait plus besoin de toute façon.

- Daryl, cria une voix au loin.

A l'écoute de la voix oh si mélodieuse de son frère, l'intéressé sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la camionnette d'un pas précipité. Merle se levait doucement et maladroitement du capot en se grattant la tête. Il leva les yeux, qu'il avait ouverts en partie à cause du soleil qui tapait.

- Hey, s'exclama-t-il en prenant son fusil.

Daryl ne répondit pas et lança une des compotes en direction de son frère qui la rattrapa in extremis. En observant la nourriture d'un air interrogateur, Merle s'exclama pendant que son petit frère s'asseyait sur le capot d'une voiture en face de lui :

- Tu crois sérieusement que j'vais avaler ça ?

- Si tu trouves une meilleure solution, tu m'le dis, lui répondit Daryl en entamant sa compote.

- C'est de la bouffe pour bébé, s'écria-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son frère. Tu vas me mettre des couches après ?!

Daryl ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux accusations de Merle, trop occupé à manger le premier encas de la journée : il cherchait juste un prétexte pour se plaindre de leur situation. C'était sa façon à lui de dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas de manger de la nourriture qui était à l'origine prévue pour des êtres vivants de moins de 2 ans. Il finit tout de même par ouvrir la compote et de la déguster en silence. Enfin presque.

- On va chasser après, et pas de discussion.

Daryl ne répondit pas mais commença une nouvelle compote, il avait tellement fin qu'il s'en foutait royalement d'entendre les jérémiades de son grand frère. Il se contentait juste de mâcher, enfin mâcher … Plutôt avaler goulument chaque boucher. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sentir le goût d'une compote de pomme/poire.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas gastronomique, les frères Dixon prirent leur arme de chasse, fermèrent à clef la voiture –par précaution- et se dirigèrent vers le petit chemin qui les mènerait sur les hauteurs de la montagne. Ils gravaient les rochers et les montées sans grande difficulté : par chance, le chemin était dégagé. Pour ne pas changer, il n'y avait aucune trace de vie humaine ou de créature dans les environs. Aucune trace de pas, ou pas des récentes, ne retinrent leur attention. Ils ne feront donc pas de mauvaises rencontres, comme il y a deux jours … Merle marchait en avant, scrutant chaque recoin de la forêt, à l'affut du moindre craquement de brindille, le moindre frissonnement de feuille, qui leur donnerait la position d'une proie à abattre. Daryl, lui, se trouvait à quelques mètres de son frère et faisait les mêmes mouvements. Ils marchaient à l'unisson, sans faire le moindre bruit : le nombre de fois où ils avaient chassé leur avait appris à être silencieux le moindre bruit pouvait effrayer la proie et la stresser. Or, un animal stressé donnait une viande plus mauvaise. Ce serait dommage.

Ils avaient du faire 500 mètres avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, mais toujours en silence : Daryl venait de voir un écureuil qui grimpait gaiement sur le tronc d'un chêne non loin de lui. Il le visa et planta rapidement une flèche dans son petit corps, l'animal n'avait rien vu venir, tant mieux. Daryl regarda Merle qui le fixait avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Joli tir, le félicita-t-il.

Daryl s'avança vers son trophée en réarmant son arbalète d'un geste expert, juste au cas où, tandis que Merle lui scrutait les environs. Le jeune frère déplanta la flèche de l'écureuil et le fourra dans sa sacoche de chasse. Il retourna donc vers son frère en lui souriant timidement, cependant, il ne le regardait pas, il scrutait l'horizon visiblement intrigué par quelque chose. Plus Daryl avançait vers lui et plus son visage s'assombrissait.

- Baisse-toi, ordonna Merle en chuchotant et en faisant de même.

Daryl s'exécuta sans poser de question. Il questionna son frère du regard celui-ci se contenta de montrer quelque chose du doigt en lui mimant de se taire. Daryl ne crut pas se qu'il était en train de voir : des dizaines et des dizaines de monstres se baladaient dans la forêt et s'approchaient un peu plus d'eux à chaque pas. Merle mima à son frère de le suivre. A la seconde même où il reçut le feu vert, il démarra en courant vers les créatures : il était complètement fou, pensait Daryl. Mais il le suivait quand même visant le crâne des créatures. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres de la plus proche des créatures, Daryl planta une flèche entre les deux yeux de celle-ci. Merle fusilla la tête de plusieurs pendant que son frère récupérait sa flèche qu'il utilisa pour réarmer son arbalète : au niveau de la discrétion, ils repasseraient. Ils arrivèrent tout de même par avancer au travers de ses monstres assoiffés de sang. Il y en avait partout, mais par chance, ils n'étaient pas très rapides, au contraire des frères Dixon qui filaient comme des boulets de canon. Ils avaient beau courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient mais ça ne semblait pas être suffisant pour autant. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec de nouveaux monstres qui se plantèrent devant eux, visiblement très enjoué de cette rencontre. Merle s'arrêta net et donna un grand coup de fusil dans le crâne de la bête. Daryl quant à lui, se retourna et planta une flèche dans une qui se rapprochait un peu trop près de lui à son goût.

- Comment on va s'en sortir Merle ? criait Daryl en plantant une flèche manuellement dans le crâne d'une nouvelle créature.

- Je sais pas frérot, je sais pas, répondit Merle en pleine crise d'angoisse.

- Hey ! cria fortement une voix au loin. Par ici !

Ils ne savaient pas de qui il pouvait s'agir mais cette personne était peut-être en train de leur sauver la vie. Elle avait éloigné deux ou trois monstres qui se tournaient maintenant le dos aux frères Dixon. Daryl planta une flèche en haut de la tête d'une créature et la jeta sur une autre qui s'approchait dangereusement. Il leva les yeux en direction d'où il avait entendu la voix masculine. Il y vit trois hommes qui frappaient les créatures avec des battes de baseball. Le premier était un grand noir chauve, d'au moins 1m80, costaud comme un bœuf, il fracassait avec fureur la tête d'une femme monstre. Le second, un petit jeune homme chinois avec une casquette de baseball, frappait sans grande conviction contre une autre créature. Le dernier, lui, semblait beaucoup plus méticuleux, il frappait chaque monstre une fois dans le crâne puis passait au prochain. Il savait qu'ils étaient morts –autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être- et que ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner dessus éternellement. Cet homme était blanc, il devait avoir le même âge que Daryl à quelque chose près, ces cheveux noirs hirsutes semblaient être figés sur son crâne. Mais il avait un air assez étrange : un mélange que Daryl n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il ne décida pas cependant de s'attarder dessus.

Les cinq hommes œuvrèrent ensemble à exterminé les quelques monstres qui leur restait à abattre. Merle tuait ceux de dernière, Daryl protégeait ses arrières, et les trois hommes ceux de devant. Ils faisaient une sympathique petite équipe. Merle tua la dernière créature d'un violent coup de fusil dans le crâne et se retourna le sourire aux lèvres. Daryl connaissait ce sourire : c'était exactement le même que lorsqu'il arnaquait de nouveaux clients en leur vendant une drogue de plus mauvaise qualité à un prix plus élevé. Son frère allait les embobiner ou quelque chose comme ça, c'était sûr.

- Bonjours, messieurs, s'exclama-t-il en les dévisageant.

- Hey ! répondit par politesse le black. Vous n'avez rien ?

- Nan, on est aussi solide que la pierre mon frère et moi.

- Merci, souffla Daryl en retrait.

- Laisse-moi parler, lui ordonna Merle en chuchotant.

Il se tue alors. C'était mieux comme ça après tout : Daryl n'était pas un homme de parole mais plutôt un homme d'action. Il n'aimait pas discuter pendant des minutes sur un sujet dont il se foutait royalement, il n'aimait pas débattre mais il préférait amplement agir pour que toute discussion cesse. Il se contenta alors de rester en retrait, son arbalète dirigée vers le sol mais assez relevée au cas où un des hommes s'apprêterait à attaquer. L'homme aux cheveux hirsutes demanda d'une voix méfiante :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On crèche ici à la rechercher de bouffe, tu vois c'que j'veux dire, répondit Merle en posant nonchalamment son fusil à ces pieds. Et vous ?

- On est partis en éclaireur, déclara le chinois qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens : il venait de dévoiler une info qu'il aurait du garder pour lui. Ils avaient donc un camp et qui dit camp, dit nourriture, provisions et tout le tralala. En les observant bien, ils n'auraient pas eux longtemps à réfléchir avant de le découvrir : ils n'avaient pas l'air à l'agonie, ni affamés, ni sale au point de ne plus connaître la couleur de leur peau d'origine. Les Dixon étaient à la limite de ça, même si l'odeur ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça. Les paroles du garçon asiatique montèrent aussitôt au cerveau de Merle qui s'empressa de dire un sourire malicieux en coin :

- Oh ! Vous avez un petit endroit sympa ?

- Non, répondit sans grande conviction le chinois qui semblait craindre la moindre de ses paroles.

- Mon cul, oui ! Tu sais pas mentir, gamin !

- Calme-toi Merle, lui chuchota Daryl en posant une main sur le bras de son frère, ça ne nous aidera pas.

- On te dira pas où c'est, déclara l'homme chevelu.

Merle fit une mine blessée ce qui fit sourire Daryl : c'était bien son frère, il ne prenait rien au sérieux, à part son business. Il aurait besoin d'aide pour convaincre ses hommes que lui et son frère viennent avec eux :

- On sait chasser, déclara Daryl. Plutôt bien même.

Il leur montra fièrement l'écureuil qu'il avait planté quelques minutes auparavant. Peut-être cela les convaincra.

- Et alors ? demanda le même homme en croisant les bras, signe d'agacement.

- Vos boîtes de conserve vont pas tenir longtemps si t'veux bien m'croire, expliqua Merle fier de la répartie de son frère. Vous aurez besoin de chasseur, croyez-nous.

- J'vous sens pas les gars, lui répondit-il après avoir fait une grimace de dégoût.

- Oh tout de suite les clichés ! s'indigna Merle en levant théâtralement les bras. C'est pas parce qu'on est sale et un peu armé qu'on va tuer tout le monde dans ton camp à la con. On est très civilisé mon frère et moi, il est juste un peu timide.

Le black prit de suite le bras de son collègue et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille celui-ci lui répondit clairement mais pas assez fort pour que Daryl ne puisse l'entendre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec lui mais alors là pas du tout. Le chinois entra dans le débat. Daryl n'aimait pas ça. Par contre, Merle, lui, semblait tout à fait à l'aise de la situation, il se tenait debout les pieds écartés et fermement encré au sol. Il savait se montrer persuasif, ce qui marchait plus ou moins d'ailleurs. Les trois hommes débattaient vigoureusement, jetant un œil de temps en temps aux frères Dixon qui ne bougeaient pas d'un poil, attendant ce qu'il allait leur arriver. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à un accord. Ils se retournèrent vers eux en silence, l'homme aux cheveux noirs hirsutes s'avança dans leur direction et leur déclara en les pointant d'un doigt accusateur :

- Je vous préviens. Si jamais vous vous comportez mal, si vous agressez un des nôtres, ou quoi que ce soit, vous êtes morts. Tous les deux.

- Pas de soucis mon pote t'auras pas de problème avec nous deux. Merle, se présenta-il en lui serrant la main.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas mais se contenta d'accepter son serrage de main. Il se dirigea directement vers Daryl et lui présenta sa main. L'intéressé lui serra la main et imita son frère :

- Daryl.

- Shane, lui répondit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**Voilà le chapitre 6 est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût et que je n'aurais pas été trop prévisible =) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, je ne mors pas et je vous répondrais avec grand grand plasir ! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : La rencontre avec les autres.**_

_**Disclamer :**__** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Excepté le personnage de Jessica.**_

_**Voilà, new chapter my friends! **__**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. C'est le dernier chapitre ! Oui je sais c'est triste mais c'est comme ça la vie les amis :'( Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Je vous ai fait un très long final (9 pages words !) pour éviter de le couper en deux petits chapitres ^^ Les remerciements seront en fin de chapitre.**_

_**/!\ Certains propos ou événements pourraient heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, d'où le rated T.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

La camionnette avançait prudemment sur la petite route ascendante de la montagne, avec Merle au volant et Daryl qui lui indiquait le chemin à suivre. Glenn, le jeune homme asiatique leur avait donné une carte avec le chemin tracé pour qu'ils puissent se rendre seul à leur campement. Il n'avait cependant pas proposé aux frères Dixon de venir directement avec eux : il devait avoir peur d'eux et de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire subir s'il leur tournait le dos un peu trop longtemps. Les trois hommes avaient dû aller prévenir en vitesse les autres membres de leur fratrie, pour les avertir de l'arrivée de ces deux gars louches. Daryl et son frère ne savait même pas combien ils étaient, ils n'avaient pas jugé cela utile de se renseigner. Ils ne devaient pas être si nombreux que ça après tout. Cinq ou six personnes pas plus que ça.

- T'es sûr que c'est l' bon chemin, s'inquiéta Merle le nez sur la route.

- Ouais, le rassura Daryl en examinant la carte du doigt. Glenn nous a dit de suivre ça. Tourne à gauche.

- C'est vachement en pente, se plaignait Merle en s'exécutant.

- Ils nous ont dit qu'ils s'étaient installé en hauteur pour échapper aux … Comment ils les appellent déjà ?

- Les rôdeurs, répondit Merle en prenant un air scientifique. Quel nom d' merde.

Daryl ne répliqua pas et se contenta de suivre sur la carte leur avancé vers le campement : ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres à peu près. Merle continua le petit chemin qui commençait à devenir un peu moins abrupte qu'il avait pour habitude d'être. La camionnette n'allait pas vite mais elle était assez rapide pour ne pas caler et dévaler stupidement la pente : ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie de tout recommencer. Les deux frères virent de la lumière à quelques mètres, le chemin semblait ouvrir sur une clairière ou quelque chose comme ça, la forêt s'ouvraient devant eux. Ils continuèrent de rouler jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent des voitures, garée un peu n'importe comment.

- On est arrivé mon pote, déclara Merle un sourire grandiose aux lèvres.

Avant qu'il ne puisse accélérer plus pour prendre place dans la clairière, un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année se présenta à eux, un fusil à la main. Daryl chercha des mains son arbalète pour se défendre mais son frère l'en empêcha d'une poigne de fer :

- Il nous veut aucun mal, lui chuchotait-il doucement. On est la bouffe tu te rappelle.

En effet, le vieil homme leur fit de grand signe des bras après avoir fourré son fusil derrière son dos : il leur montrait où ils pouvaient se garer. Merle suivit vaillamment ses indications et le suivit. Ils traversèrent le campement pour aller se mettre au fond du campement, à la lisière du bois. Daryl pouvait voir l'ensemble des habitants de cette tribu, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que ce qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Comment pouvaient-ils nourrir autant de monde à la fois ? Il y avait beaucoup de femmes, beaucoup trop à son goût, des enfants et quelques hommes. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir une femme aux cheveux blonds les regarder d'un air inquiet. Tout le monde les observait en fait, des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient tournées vers eux pendant que Merle manœuvrait prudemment pour se garer. Daryl détestait ce genre de situation : être le centre des discussions et des attentions, c'était pas du tout sa came. Il pouvait presque entendre les enfants tirer sur le pantalon de leur mère pour leur demander qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils venaient faire ici, ce qu'ils leur voulaient. Daryl tourna la tête et respira profondément pendant que son frère arrêtait la camionnette. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit de descendre de la voiture avec son arbalète à la main, prêt à affronter son destin. Peut-être allaient-ils juste les abattre, parce qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que leur décision avait été une erreur monumentale. Alors que Daryl avait ouvert la portière, Merle lui prit le bras gauche et lui chuchota sûr de lui :

- Tu laisses ça là frangin.

- Et s'ils nous attaquent ? s'inquiéta Daryl en observant son frère d'un air interrogateur.

- On est la bouffe, lui répéta-t-il agacé. Tu ne capte pas c'que j' te dit d'puis tout à l'heure ?!

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants alors que tous les habitants du campement se rassemblaient devant leur camionnette. Shane était en première ligne, en alerte, prêt à se battre si quelque chose tournait mal. Les deux frères descendirent de voiture, Merle beaucoup plus serein que son frère qui se sentait totalement dépaysé sans arbalète sous le coude. Le campement était silencieux comme la mort, Daryl eut donc le temps d'analyser son organisation : un grand camping-car était au centre d'une multitude de tente et de voiture. Au dessus de ce camping-car se trouvait une chaise de plage recouvert d'un parasol : cela devait être leur poste de surveillance ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était plutôt bien organisé : si quelque chose se tramait aux environs, si un de ses rôdeurs, comme ils les appelaient, se ramenait il pouvait agir tout de suite. Par contre, ça devait être beaucoup plus compliqué la nuit. Les deux frères s'avancèrent, Merle devant, vers la tribu, ils furent cependant arrêté par Shane qui les averti d'un geste calme de la main.

- Videz vos poches, leur ordonna-t-il en les regardant d'un œil méfiant.

- Tu déconnes mec, s'indigna Merle.

- Videz vos poches, répéta-t-il en articulant exagérément.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis ils mirent les mains dans leurs poches et les vidèrent devant les yeux méfiants de Shane, qui avait la main au dessus de son flingue, prête à dégainer. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient les attaquer ou les tuer de sang froid, ils voulaient la même chose qu'eux : de la nourriture. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Shane se détendit un instant et croisa les bras en attente. Merle s'avança de quelques pas puis s'arrêta à nouveau en voyant le regard accusateur que lui lançait Shane.

- Salut, commença-t-il en s'adressant à chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui, moi c'est Merle Dixon, et voici mon frère Daryl. On est là pour vous aider à survivre dans ce monde de merde, pas pour vous détruire les gars. Alors on se détend.

Daryl s'avança à son tour de quelques pas pour se remettre à hauteur de son frère, juste au cas où il aurait intention de lui demander de l'aide. Merle leva les bras à hauteur de sa tête pour leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'eux. Le vieil homme regarda rapidement ces congénères puis s'avança vers les Dixon en émettant un soufflement agacé. Il prit enfin la parole lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de Merle et lui tendit la main :

- Dale, content de vous avoir parmi nous.

- Moi de même, s'amusa Merle en lui serrant la main.

Le vieil homme leva doucement sa casquette pour le saluer puis se tourna vers Daryl et lui serra à son tour la main. Il présenta chaleureusement chacun des campeurs : la femme blonde se prénommait Andréa, elle entourait d'un bras protecteur les épaules de sa sœur Amy, plus jeune qu'elle. A leur droite se trouvait Lori et son fils Carl qui lui fit un sourire timide. Ensuite, venait le tour d'une famille d'hispanique et de leurs deux filles dont Daryl ne se souvenait plus le nom. Puis vint le tour de T-dog, Jacqui, Jim, Glenn le jeune homme asiatique qui leur avait montré le chemin. Dale présenta aussi un grand homme d'une quarantaine d'année, assez balaise et qui n'avait pas l'air très commode, qui se nommait Ed. Il le regardait d'un air méchant et antipathique : si jamais ce mec s'approchait un peu trop près d'eux, Daryl ne se générait pas pour lui mettre une bonne droite. Non loin de lui, se trouvait une petite fille, elle devait avoir 10 ans tout au plus, accrochée aux jambes de sa mère. Ses grands yeux bleus le fixaient avec inquiétude, sa poupée piégée dans ses bras. Sophia, c'était son nom, semblait apeurée par la présence des frères Dixon, ou alors de celle de son père qu'elle regardait avec inquiétude de temps à autre. La dernière femme de la tribu avait les cheveux courts, très courts, aussi courts que ceux de Daryl, elle le regardait sans grande inquiétude contrairement à sa fille. Carol, elle s'appelait.

- Vous serez ici chez vous, ajouta Dale. On a une tente en plus.

- Merci, articula Daryl pour la première fois.

- Je vous en pris.

Ils s'étaient finalement installés à côté de leur voiture, à l'écart des autres personnes du campement : ils sentaient bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici et que leur séjour ne serait pas permanent. Shane ne pouvait pas les sentir. A chaque fois qu'il les regardait, Daryl pouvait imaginer tous les éclairs qu'il leur lançait : si un regard pouvait tuer, les Dixon n'auraient pas fait long feu. Il l'avait bien remarqué lorsqu'il leur avait demandé d'aller chasser dans les bois quelques minutes auparavant : ils étaient la pour ça après tout. Rien que pour ça. Cependant il allait bientôt faire nuit, le soleil se couchait lentement derrière les montagnes. Il était trop tard pour aller chasser. Ce Shane devra attendre jusqu'à demain pour juger du talent des frères Dixon.

* * *

Daryl montait la tente avec difficulté, même en ayant les indications du vieux –il ne se souvenait plus de son nom- il galérait pas mal. Et ce n'était pas Merle qui allait l'aider : il était bien trop occupé à nettoyer sa moto qui n'était même pas sale puisqu'elle était restée quelques jours dans le coffre de la camionnette, à l'abri de la poussière. Daryl jeta un coup d'œil à son frère : un torchon à la main, il astiquait soigneusement chaque centimètre carré de carrosserie comme s'il s'agissait d'une pierre précieuse. Il l'aimait beaucoup cette moto. Il ne voulait même pas que Daryl s'en serve, comme s'il allait la démolir ou quelque chose comme ça. N'importe quoi ! Il voulait l'appeler pour lui demander de l'aide mais il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleur idée de l'année : déjà que Merle n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, alors si Daryl le dérangeait … Il n'osait pas imaginer.

Alors que Daryl se débattait sur la tente, il sentit comme une présence derrière lui, immobile. Il se retourna alors en sursaut, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une menace. Mais ce n'était que la petite fille de tout à l'heure, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Heu … Sophia, c'était ça, Sophia. Elle se tenait derrière lui et le regardait travailler en silence. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il se retourna et fut prête à déguerpir de peur qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. Mais Daryl la calma aussitôt sans grande difficulté :

- T'inquiète gamine, tout va bien.

- Désolé, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant d'un pas timide.

- T'as pas à t'excuser, la rassura-t-il en déviant le regard vers sa tente.

- Sophia, appela une voix féminine au loin, paniquée.

La petite fille se retourna et leva la main pour que sa mère puisse la voir. La femme aux cheveux courts accourut vers elle et la prit par les épaules, inquiète et soulagée de la revoir. Elle se mit à genou et la prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh Sophia, ma chérie, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

- Maman, je vais bien, la rassura la petite fille un peu mal à l'aise. J'étais allé voir … Heu …

- Daryl, compléta l'intéressé en jetant un coup d'œil à la mère.

Leur regard se croisèrent quelques instants : Daryl n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient bleus, d'un bleu éclatant de gentillesse et de générosité. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, c'était bien la mère de Sophia. Mais il pouvait aussi voir, dans ses yeux, une pointe de tristesse, de peur … Elle le regardait comme s'il allait l'attaquer à tout moment. Ce n'était absolument pas son intention.

- C'est original comme nom, répondit Carol d'une voix tremblante, elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Désolé pour Sophia, elle ne doit pas venir vous embêter comme ça, c'était malpoli, ajouta-t-elle en séchant une larme qui perlait sur sa joue.

- C'est rien. Au moins elle n'a rien.

La femme lui sourit timidement en resserrant l'étreinte autour de sa fille. Daryl put apercevoir une entaille sur sa lèvre inférieure, assez récente. Elle s'était peut-être prit un arbre … Il ne put pas l'analyser plus que ça cependant, elle se pinça les lèvres pour cacher sa blessure. Daryl jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Sophia, qui entourait les épaules de sa mère comme si sa vie en dépendait : c'était touchant comme scène et très mignon aussi. Cette petite fille ressemblait beaucoup à Jessica quand elle était petite : aussi tendre, innocente et adorable qu'elle à vrai dire. Carol desserra son étreinte et se releva difficilement. Elle retira les quelques saleté qui s'étaient collé à son jean puis demanda, regardant Daryl de haut :

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Avec la tente, je veux dire.

- J'sais pas. Une vraie merde ce truc !

- Je peux vous aider ? ajouta Carol après avoir regardé aux alentours méfiante.

Daryl haussa les épaules pas très sûr que cette femme puisse l'aider à quoi que ce soit. Il tourna les yeux vers la toile qui refusait de rester docile tandis que Carol expliquait à sa fille d'aller jouer avec Carl, le fils de Lori pendant qu'elle « aidait le messieurs ». Comme si elle allait pouvoir l'aider. Carol s'avança vers lui et regarda ce qu'il avait déjà accompli, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et se mit au travail en silence. Daryl jetait des coups d'œil rapides dans sa direction de temps à autre, pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait, mais il ne pouvait pas se détacher de ses bras. Ils étaient couverts de bleus. Pas des bleus de chute ni rien de tel, c'était les mêmes que Daryl avait lorsqu'il habitait encore dans la maison de son paternel. Les mêmes bleus que Jessica avait aussi. Daryl baissa les yeux jusqu'à sa main droite : elle avait une alliance. C'est alors qu'il eut un déclic. Il devait en avoir le cœur net tout de suite.

- Où est ton mari ? demanda-t-il une lueur de colère dans la voix.

Carol leva les yeux nerveusement vers ceux de Daryl : une vague de panique la submergea. Mais elle la contrôla assez rapidement en retournant à son travail. Elle finit cependant par dire, des trémolos dans la voix :

- Ed, heu … Il dort, je crois …

Elle s'essuya le visage assez rapidement puis se releva en vitesse, laissant le piquet à terre.

- Excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille. Bon courage.

Daryl eut à peine le temps de la remercier qu'elle était déjà partie. Alors ce qu'il pensait était vrai : Carol était une femme battue. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il n'avait pas quitté son père et parti se réfugier dans un nouveau campement pour se retrouver face à une famille qui subissait le même sort que sa propre famille, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Au plus profond de lui, il voulait agir, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette petite fille et sa mère se faire fracasser par cet homme. Mais, il ne voulait pas non plus s'attirer des ennuis, le premier jour de surcroît. Il en vint à la conclusion suivante : si jamais ce … Ed faisait du mal à une de ces deux jeunes femmes, il les défendrait, c'était tout. Légitime défense.

* * *

Daryl se réveilla le lendemain matin par le soleil qui se levait patiemment sur le campement. Merle et lui avaient fini ensemble de monter la tente la veille, ils avaient ensuite mangé avec les autres en vitesse en répondant à des dizaines et des dizaines de questions à la con. Du genre : « Alors comme ça vous chasser ? » « Depuis quand ? » « Vous avez fait de la prison ? » « Vous habitiez-où avant ? » « Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes en cavale ? » Que des questions dans le genre, auquel Merle avait répondu avec humour, pas très compris des autres d'ailleurs. C'était tendu pendant le repas, il fallait l'avouer. Shane regardait les frères Dixon d'un œil méfiant, comme si chacun de leur mouvement pouvaient causer sa perte. Daryl n'avait pas parlé de la soirée, mais n'avait pas quitté des yeux Carol, surveillant chacun de ses actes. Elle était à côté de son connard de mari, à part, loin des autres : cette « famille » semblait avoir un carré de terrain rien que pour eux. Plus Daryl avait observé Carol, plus son hypothèse de la veille semblait être vraie. Elle avait évité le regard d'Ed toute la soirée, orientant son corps le plus loin de lui.

Daryl se releva de son « lit » de fortune et sortit de la tente en prenant bien le soin de ne pas heurter son frère, qui dormait comme un bébé. Il l'avait entendu ronfler toute la nuit, un vrai supplice pour ses oreilles. Lorsque Daryl fut hors de leur tente, il se retrouva seul au milieu du campement. Personne n'était encore réveillé, sauf Dale qui était à son poste en haut de son camping car à scruter l'horizon. Il salua Daryl de la main en le voyant. Un signe que le jeune homme lui rendit par politesse. Il s'avança vers le camping car, tandis que le vieil homme descendait avec attention l'échelle, le fusil accroché à son épaule.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda Dale d'une voix chaleureuse.

- Ouais. Et toi ?

- Pas beaucoup, j'ai fait mon tour de garde de 2H à maintenant, autant dire que je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Ils se sourirent timidement en guise de réponse. C'était bizarre comme situation. Daryl ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire, à ce gars. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Heureusement pour l'ambiance, Dale finit par dire quelque chose qui attira l'attention du jeune homme :

- Alors … Comme ça, vous chassez toi et ton frère …

- Ouais, ouais, lui répondit-il timidement en regardant par terre –il n'avait pas pour habitude à ce qu'on s'intéresse à lui-, depuis … Toujours.

- Et vous êtes bon ?

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Et quand est-ce que vous pensez y aller ? On commence à manquer de nourriture ici.

- Je sais pas, mec …, lui répondit-il embarrassé en grattant le sol de ses pieds.

- Ça aiderait Shane à avoir un peu plus confiance en vous. Parce que je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais il ne vous a pas dans ses petits papiers

- Ouais j'ai crut comprendre.

Dale jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de Daryl et retourna à son camping-car. Il en sortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un bol de céréales et une cuillère dans les mains qu'il lui tendit. Daryl refusa sans grande conviction en reculant de quelques pas : il y avait quatre enfants dans ce campement et ils avaient sûrement besoin de beaucoup plus de nourritures que lui.

- Vas-y, Daryl, insista Dale en lui tendant une nouvelle fois le bol. Tu as l'air affamé.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants dans les yeux puis Daryl finit par accepter cette offrande. Il n'avait jamais connu d'hommes aussi généreux que lui auparavant. Son père n'avait jamais été comme ça. C'était déjà un miracle lorsqu'il leur servait à manger. Dale observa Daryl ingurgiter chaque bouchée de céréale avec délice, fier de son geste.

- Je t'aime bien, Daryl, déclara-t-il en remettant son fusil en place. Tu n'as pas l'air dangereux, comme Shane le déclare depuis hier.

- Ce s'rait bien qu'il pense pareil, répondit le jeune homme après avoir avalé une bouchée.

- Mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose de Merle, il n'a pas l'air très stable … Tu pourras garder un œil sur lui, s'il te plaît …

Daryl le regarda dans les yeux, de grands yeux noirs pleins de sagesse. Il avait l'air très inquiet. Daryl trouva donc bon d'alléger ses craintes en acquiesçant timidement de la tête. Il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire de toute manière. Dale lui sourit et tourna les talons, prêt à retourner à son poste de surveillance. Daryl termina goulûment son bol de céréales, dégustant chaque pétale comme si elles étaient une vraie bénédiction. Ce qui était le cas par ailleurs. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il se dirigea vers le camping car et entra à l'intérieur après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il y découvrit deux jeunes femmes et l'asiatique qui dormaient dans le camping car. Le chinois était étendu sur un matelas au sol et les deux filles dormaient ensemble dans le lit double. Daryl enjamba le jeune homme et posa délicatement le bol et la cuillère dans l'évier en évitant de faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas les réveiller et se retrouver, par la même occasion dans une situation embarrassante. Il sortit ensuite précipitamment de la caravane en évitant de heurter Glenn.

- Qu'est-c' qu' tu foutais, frangin ? lui cria une voix au loin.

- Chuuut, Merle ! Merde tu vas réveiller les autres, chuchota Daryl en courant vers son frère.

L'intéressé mit un doigt devant sa bouche, comme pour se moquer de son frère puis ajouta en baissant tout de même le son :

- Depuis quand on se fout de réveiller ces péquenots ?

- Ils nous accueillent dans leur camps, c'est la moindre des choses …

Merle fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque de son petit frère et entoura ses épaules de son bras droit. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et fit un signe de la main à Dale qui venait de le voir arriver. Il lui répondit un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Daryl entendit des bruits de feuillage derrière eux, il se retourna donc en alerte du moindre danger. Mais il se rassura lorsqu'il vit la femme aux longs cheveux bruns, Lori peut-être, arriver des bois avec Shane non loin derrière elle. Ils étaient un peu débraillés, et Daryl pouvait voir des brindilles d'herbe dans leurs cheveux. En voyant leur visage rouge, il en conclut que ….

- Quelqu'un vient de s' faire sauter, s'amusa Merle d'une voix malicieuse. J'aime ce camp !

- Tais-toi, lui conseilla Daryl un sourire aux lèvres, en voyant Shane arriver vers eux.

- Deux, trois personnes vont aller faire un tour en ville pour ramener des provisions. On en manque. J'ai besoin de toi, ajouta Shane en pointant Merle du doigt.

- C'est hors de question que j' laisse mon petit frère seul, argumenta l'intéressé en empoignant d'une main protectrice le bras de Daryl.

- Il faut que l'un d'entre vous chasse. Pour, vous voyez … Notre accord.

Il les fixait du regard : ce mec était vraiment louche. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux que Daryl ne pouvait pas déterminer : de la haine, de la folie, de la colère …. Il ne savait pas. Même la façon qu'il avait de se tenir ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l'air trop sûr de lui, trop fier … Merle lâcha le bras de son frère et s'approcha de Shane d'un pas sûr. Il finit par lui dire après quelques secondes de silence, en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur :

- J' t' préviens mec, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu seras le premier à prendre cher.

- Il lui arrivera rien, le rassura Shane en reculant d'un pas. On part dans moins d'une demi-heure.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'avança vers sa tente d'un pas lourd. Les frères Dixon le regardèrent s'éloigner avec méfiance avant de se faire face. Ils s'observèrent un moment sans dire un seul mot. C'était très bizarre. Shane allait les séparer. Pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir avoir plus de pouvoir sur eux ou une connerie comme ça ?! Ou peut-être voulait-il juste être sûr qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas aux autres membres de son clan en les laissant tous les deux ensembles … Merle finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de Daryl et ouvrit la bouche :

- Ecoute p'tit frère … Je vais y aller à leur sauterie mais faut qu'tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Tout c' que tu veux, s'empressa de répondre Daryl.

Il marqua une pause en regardant par terre, pris d'une crise de conscience. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son frère. Il ajouta :

- Tu vas aller chasser, faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu leur fait avoir confiance en toi et tout. Mais de ton côté tu va préparer notre départ, récupérer le plus de bouffe, d'armes que tu peux. Dès que j' reviens de cette merde, … On s'casse !

Daryl l'observa, perplexe. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Pourquoi les avaient-ils rejoins si c'était pour les quitter aussi rapidement ?

- Mais …

- Y a pas de « Mais » petit frère ! s'énerva Merle en baissant fortement la voix pour que personne ne les entende. C'est toi et moi ! Depuis toujours ! Toi et moi contre le reste du monde, tu te souviens ?

Daryl se recula de quelques centimètres pour que son frère le lâche. Il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Ce n'était pas « Lui et Merle » depuis toujours, c'était lui, Merle et Jessica avant qu'elle ne décède. Mais la jeune fille semblait n'avoir jamais existé pour lui, elle n'était qu'un nom sur un papier parmi tant d'autres. Elle n'avait jamais compté pour Merle, jamais. Le coup de l'enterrement, c'était juste pour faire bonne figure, rien de plus. Daryl, recula à nouveau de quelques pas pour éviter les mains de son frère qui tentaient une nouvelle approche.

- T'as vu ce … Shane, se défendait-il en élevant un peu la voix. T'as vu comment il nous regarde ? T'as envie de finir fusiller parce que t'as pissé au mauvais endroit ?! Moi non alors je préfère qu'on prenne les devant et qu'on se tire de là. Tu comprends ce que je veux t' dire ?

Daryl rencontra les yeux de son frère qui s'approchait de lui. Ca avait du sens ce qu'il disait. Ce Shane n'avait pas l'air d'être Blanche Neige et si jamais un des deux frères faisait un seul pas de travers, il y avait de grande chance pour que ça finisse mal. Il ne trouva donc obligé d'acquiescer de la tête, sans grande conviction. Merle sourit en voyant cette réponse et entreprit de le prendre par les épaules mais Daryl dévia de sa trajectoire.

- C'est bien, Darylina ! déclara Merle sans cacher son sourire triomphant.

Il n'y avait que cinq personnes qui quittaient le camp : Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea, l'hispanique –Daryl n'arrivait définitivement pas à se rappeler son prénom- et donc Merle. Bien sûr, Shane, le chef à deux balles, n'était pas prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour celle des autres. Il restait au camp à surveiller le jeune frère Dixon. Une belle preuve de confiance tiens. Les cinq hommes –incluant la blonde- disaient au revoir à leur famille : certains étaient plus rapides que d'autres. Glenn et T-Dog étaient déjà installés dans la voiture tandis que Andrea enlaçait généreusement Amy et que l'hispanique était en sandwich entre sa femme et ses deux filles. Merle, quant à lui, serrait la main de Daryl et le prit dans ses bras, ce qui surprit l'intéressé qui failli reculer.

- Souviens toi de c' que j' t'ai dit tout à l'heure mon frère, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix calme et posée. C'est toi et moi, pour toujours. Il sont rien pour nous. Ils nous apporteront jamais rien. Bonne chasse, ajouta-t-il à voix haute en desserrant son étreinte.

Il salua rapidement chacun des habitants du camp avant de sauter dans la voiture, côté passager : T-Dog était déjà au volant. Daryl serra la main des deux dernières personnes avant qu'elles ne montent à bord. En voyant le véhicule s'éloigner, Daryl pouvait entendre les deux gamines à côté de lui pleurer dans les bras de leur mère. Il eut envie de leur dire de se la fermer, que leur papa d'amour reviendra sain et sauf, tout comme son frère. Que rien de mal d'allait leur arriver. Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même à dire vrai. Exactement. Daryl Dixon était inquiet pour son frère. Son frère qui était aussi solide qu'un roc et aussi hargneux qu'une hyène. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. La seule chose qui pouvait tuer Merle, c'était Merle lui-même.

_**J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plût et que toute cette histoire aussi ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir. **_

_**Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement chacun de vous, qui avez lu cette fiction avec une régularité du tonnerre ! Merci aux visiteurs anonymes même si vous ne laissez pas de commentaire par timidité, je suppose, je vous aime quand même. Un grand merci à **__**Twixette, Soso77 et Nanaachan pour leur reviews, leurs commentaires positifs comme négatifs sur cette fiction. Merci aussi aux followers et aux personnes qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favori. **_

_**Je vous retrouve bientôt avec une nouvelle fiction. Bonne continuation. Longue vie à The Walking Dead. Et comme dirait le cast : « Keep on walking ! »**_


End file.
